Captain Interviews
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: The Shinigami Women's Association are interviewing everyone's favorite captains for their monthly magazine. With Yachiru running the show crazy things are bound to happen. Rated M just to be safe. Will go between Yaoi, Yuri, and het.
1. Interesting facts about Byakuya

Hi I'm having a crappy week so I thought I write something funny. It's sort of an interview with different character and OCs. I'm going to start off with Isane. She's one of my favorite characters even though you don't see her often I still like her. I also put in my OCs from my story "Love in the Seireitei". The first captain to be interviewed is one of my favorite captains Byakuya. Also Byakuya might be a bit OOC, but only a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.

Now let's begin. ^^

Bleach

Captain Interviews

Chapter 1

Isane Kotetsu walked through Soul Society with her paper and brush in hand. She couldn't believe that Yachiru wanted an interview from Byakuya for the Shinigami women's association. She took a breath as she approached the sixth squad with her questions. She took a breath as she knocked on the door softly.

"Yes?"

She took a breath, "I'm from the Women's Shinigami Association. I'm lieutenant for the fourth squad Isane Kotetsu."

"Come in,"

Isane swallowed at the smooth sound of Byakuya's voice. It was no wonder that so many women sent in letters requesting for his interview. The man was quite elegant especially the way he talked. She slid the door open walking inside the office of the sixth squad. She looked around noticing that Renji was gone.

"Where's Renji I mean Abarai-fukutaichou?" Isane asked. She noticed the slight twitch of his eye at the mention of Renji's name.

"In the human world with either Kurosaki or Ishida completely neglecting his duties as usual," Byakuya said coolly.

Isane could feel a certain chill at the sound of his voice. /_No wonder so many people steer clear of Byakuya and his infamous rage. /_

She took a breath, "Ok well I'm sure you know that many women have asked the Shinigami Women's association for an interview for our monthly magazine. I'm glad that you agreed to it so shall we begin?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes begin,"

"Ok, I want to thank you on behalf of the women's Shinigami association for you interview. Now first question: What's your favorite food?"

"Anything spicy,"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Silver,"

"What do you like to do when you relax?"

"Drink tea while reading a book,"

"What are some of your hobbies?"

"Calligraphy, flower arranging, cooking, and watching the koi in my pond,"

/_I didn't know that Byakuya liked cooking. This is interesting. /_ Isane thought scribbling her notes on the answer sheet Nanao made for her.

"Do you have any favorite flowers?"

"Chinese bellflower it's a nice flower."

"It is Hanatarou bought me some for my birthday to brighten my room, but now back to the questions." Isane said taking out the sheet Yoruichi, Yachiru, and Matsumoto created. She took a breath, "Your first kiss?"

"Hisana,"

"Your second kiss?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Why is that necessary?"

Isane flushed lightly, "Our readers want to know." /_Especially after the rumors going on about you and Kenpachi. The one couple no one saw coming. /_

Byakuya sighed lightly before answering softly, "Kenpachi," He looked up at her shocked face as he gave a small smirk, "Yes the rumors are true."

"Hell yeah they are,"

Isane blinked watching Zaraki Kenpachi stroll in the office walking over to Byakuya. He leaned down towards Byakuya's lips being stopped by two fingers, "Didn't I tell you not in the office."

Kenpachi leaned back giving his normal crazy smile as he leaned towards his ear, "You weren't saying that yesterday."

Isane watched in amusement at the light flush covering Byakuya's cheeks. He glared at Kenpachi as he hissed, "Don't you mention that especially in front of guests."

Kenpachi looked over at Isane watching the slight red on her cheeks as she watched them interact. He grinned, "I know you, your Yachiru's friend. Don't you know Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Michiru too?"

"Yes I know all of them. Ikkaku and Yumichika are always in the fourth squad. It's nice to see you again Kenpachi-taichou." Isane said.

Kenpachi frowned, "I told you just call me Kenpachi. I hate that title it's too stuck up."

"You should expect people to call you that. It is your title." Byakuya said.

"I don't get off on it like my friend over there." Kenpachi said beckoning towards Byakuya.

"I'm not your friend." Byakuya said coolly.

"That's right you're not my friend you're my little pretty flower." Kenpachi said whispering the last part in his ear watching in delight as Byakuya's cheeks tinted red.

"What did I say about that nickname?" Byakuya hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hmm, not to call you by the name in public or in front of others," Kenpachi said as Byakuya nodded, "Yes, yet you insist on calling me that anyway."

"Because watching you blush is so much fun." Kenpachi growled in Byakuya's ear. He watched in amusement as Byakuya shifted slightly in his seat. Isane giggled softly it was funny watching the calm and collected Byakuya start to unravel. Byakuya tried to give Isane a glare, but it died the minute Kenpachi kissed his cheek. It was amusing watching Byakuya fall silent as he looked up at Kenpachi. His face a mixture of anger and shock as Kenpachi laughed, "Hey um…"

"Isane,"

"Yeah Isane put this down on that little sheet of yours. Byakuya loves to get massages and when I mean massages I mean full body massages. He really loves it when you nibble his ear like this." Kenpachi said leaning over. He nibbled Byakuya's ear as Byakuya closed his eyes biting his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud.

"Kenpachi…" Byakuya warned, but Kenpachi just smiled at him.

"What is it Kuya-kun?" Kenpachi said watching in delight at the slight pink appearing on the usual pale skin.

"Kuya-kun? Is that a pet name?" Isane asked.

Kenpachi nodded, "It sure is. He really loves that name, but only allows me to call him that. I'm sure you've heard about the person who made a mistake and called him that."

"I remember that, that person was almost killed. It was the biggest news that day." Isane said.

Kenpachi smirked, "Because that name is only for me."

"Wow so I can safely say that those rumors are true." Isane said writing her answers down.

Kenpachi nodded, "Yep sure are,"

"Well I have a couple more questions for you Byakuya. What would you do if you found the culprit who has been stealing your koi?" Isane said.

"I would deal with that person myself and show them the consequences of trespassing on my lawn." Byakuya said.

"You just don't want anyone to see the grass stains you have on the back of your robe." Kenpachi said as Byakuya's eye twitched.

Isane stifled a giggle as she asked her next question, "Many people say that you and Renji have a thing going on. What do you say about that?"

"How can I have a thing going on with Renji when he can't choose between Kurosaki and Ishida?" Byakuya said as Kenpachi laughed, "I always thought he would go for Ichigo. The way they fight all the time…"

"I do too, but if I go on about my theories we'll be here all day. Next question what would you do if someone tried to kill Kenpachi?"

Byakuya looked at Kenpachi then back at Isane, "I would like to meet the man foolish enough to do that, but I wouldn't have to worry about anyone in the Seireitei doing that."

"Damn right," Kenpachi said.

"What was the nicest gift you ever received?" Isane asked.

"Hmm, a pocket watch from Hisana and a bottle of aged sake from Kenpachi." Byakuya said.

"Told you, you would like it," Kenpachi said.

"Shut it," Byakuya said.

Isane stifled another giggle, "If you were shipwrecked on an island who would you want to be there with you?"

"Hmm…" Byakuya said as he looked at Kenpachi again then back to Isane, "I would want to be there with Rukia and Kenpachi. The two people I can tolerate."

"Aww you're so sweet Kuya-kun." Kenpachi said kissing him on the cheek again.

Byakuya blushed as he frowned at Kenpachi, "What did I say?"

"Hmm about kissing you in public or trying to do you in a public place. Like that time after our captain's meeting or our sparring match…" Kenpachi started being silence by a gloved hand over his mouth and a slightly flushed Byakuya, "Don't mention that Kenpachi and you don't write that down." He said glaring at an amused Isane.

Isane smiled as she nodded, "I already forgot it Kuchiki-taichou." /_Kuchiki-taichou is pretty kinky. /_

"Now are there anymore questions?" Byakuya asked shifting slightly in his seat.

"Hmm one more if you could be an animal what would you be?" Isane asked.

"Hmm I would be cat. There's an elegance about them that I like." Byakuya said.

"Thank you for participating Kuchiki-taichou. Do you have words for our readers?" Isane asked.

"Yes stay out of my backyard." Byakuya said glaring at Isane who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry we promise not to build another pool in your backyard." Isane said. /_I better tell Yachiru to get rid of the plans for now. He's on to us. /_

"Is there any questions for me?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes, but I have to come for you next time Kenpachi. Our readers asked for an interview from Byakuya first. You're next though." Isane said.

"Ok sounds like fun." Kenpachi said smiling.

Isane giggled, "I can't wait. Well I better get going the meeting is going to start soon." She stood up bowing to Byakuya, "Thank you again Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya nodded, "It is no problem."

"It was nice to see you Kenpachi." Isane said smiling.

Kenpachi smiled back, "Nice to see you too Isane. Make sure you come around the 11th squad sometimes."

"I'll be sure to. Well see you later. Thanks again," Isane said bowing again before walking out the room.

/_I can't believe I got Byakuya's interview. Matsumoto and Yoruichi won't believe this. /_ Isane thought sighing in relief.

*~*~*

Back in Byakuya's office Byakuya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kenpachi smiled, "I can't wait for my turn. That sounds like fun."

"I can't believe you told her that." Byakuya said softly his voice laced with anger.

"Told her what? That you like to fuck in the backyard and that one of your favorite places is the office we have our captain meetings at." Kenpachi said smirking as Byakuya glared at him.

"No one needs to know that." Byakuya said.

"Don't worry I won't tell the world how kinky you are Kuya-kun." Kenpachi said.

Byakuya smirked, "Oh you won't will you…" he stood up going towards Kenpachi. He pushed him down in the chair as he straddled his waist, "I have to make sure you keep quiet."

Kenpachi shivered at the silky tone Byakuya's voice took as he wrapped his arms around his waist, "How will you do that?"

"I have my ways…" Byakuya said as he leaned down pressing his lips against Kenpachi's in a searing kiss. Kenpachi smiled in the kiss as he tightened the hold around Byakuya's waist; the kiss becoming rougher and rougher by the minute. Kenpachi groaned lifting Byakuya and pushing him against his desk. He knocked all of Byakuya's papers on the floor. Byakuya broke the kiss, "Damn I was working on those reports." He growled glaring at Kenpachi with hazy eyes.

"Believe me after today you'll do nothing, but sit down." Kenpachi purred as Byakuya moaned softly.

*~*~*

Isane made it to the office, meeting Matsumoto along the way. As they walked inside Isane realized she left her brush in Byakuya's office. Matsumoto offered to go back with her to get it.

"I can't believe those rumors about Kuchiki-taichou and Kenpachi are true." Matsumoto said.

"I know I couldn't believe it myself. It was pretty awesome seeing it first hand." Isane said giggling lightly.

"I can't believe Byakuya actually blushed. That's so cute." Matsumoto said smiling.

"You shouldn't call Kuchiki-taichou by his first name." Isane said shaking her head.

Matsumoto waved it aside, "It's fine he can't hear us."

Isane shook her head, "You're just as bad as Yachiru-chan."

Matsumoto laughed as they approached Byakuya's office. They heard some muffled sounds behind the door Isane looked at Matsumoto in concern.

"Do you think everything is ok in there?" Isane asked.

Matsumoto shrugged, "I don't know I think so. Should we check to be sure?"

Isane nodded, "We should Kuchiki-taichou could be in trouble."

"Ok," Isane said as she nodded. They eased towards the door trying to make out the sounds. They blushed instantly when they heard a breathless, "Kenpachi…" Accompanied by a breathless, "Again…Byakuya…"

"On second thought I think I'll get my brush tomorrow." Isane said walking away quickly with an agreeing Matsumoto.

*~*~*

Meanwhile inside the office Byakuya heard four sets of footsteps leaving he looked up, "What was that?"

"Who cares?" Kenpachi said crushing his lips against Byakuya's as he moved his hips. Byakuya groaned softly in the kiss falling victim to pleasure once more.

*~*~*

At the meeting Yachiru squealed happily, "THESE ANSWERS ARE GREAT! GOOD JOB ISANE!"

Isane smiled, "Thank you madam president. I'm glad you like them."

"I'm surprised Kuchiki-taichou agreed to this interview. These answers are good. They'll work great for this month's issue." Nanao said.

"THEY'RE MORE THAN GOOD! THEY'RE GREAT!" Yachiru squealed happily as she jumped into Isane's lap.

Isane smiled patting Yachiru's head as she handed her some candy, "Thank you again madam president. Now that we've done Byakuya who should we do next?"

"I say Ukitake-taichou. Who knows how many secrets he has..." Matsumoto said smiling mischievously.

"Don't you dare say that about my captain! He's a good man!" Kiyone exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

"I didn't say he wasn't I just I think he would have some interesting answers." Matsumoto said her mischievous smile not fading.

Kiyone fumed, "Don't you…" she started when Isane placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kiyone, please, calm down."

"But Isane she's accusing my beloved captain of hiding some sort of infamous secret." Kiyone said pointing an accusing finger towards Matsumoto.

"What? He is a man isn't he…" Matsumoto said giggling behind her hand.

"I agree I think she's on to something for once." Haineko said.

Matsumoto groaned, "I hate that we have to include you into our meetings now."

Haineko shrugged sticking her tongue out at Matsumoto, "Hey it's either that or I call Kazeshini and we have some fun."

Matsumoto waved it away, "Fine, fine, do what you want. Anyway who should we do next?"

"I say Toshirou he did come third in our polls." Nanao said adjusting her glasses.

"Nah I say Shuuhei I mean he is acting captain now. So it would work." Rukia said.

"I say…" Isane started when Yachiru popped up, "I SAY WE DO MY KEN-CHAN NEXT!"

"I did tell him I would come to him next." Isane said.

"Ken-chan would love it." Michiru said as Sushi nodded in agreement.

"I agree it sounds like something Kenpachi would do." Unohana said.

"Then it's agreed we ask Kenpachi next." Nemu said.

Yachiru cheered, "YAHOO! I can't wait to hear what my Ken-chan has to say."

"Me either," Nanao said pushing up her glasses.

Now this was just something silly I wrote to try and cheer up my crappy mood. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me was it funny or should I just keep it as a one shot. Well I hope someone gets a laugh from it. Until next time or as Gin would say bye-bye.


	2. Omake chapter 1

Hi guys, I didn't know everyone would enjoy "Captain Interviews" so much. I'm so glad that you all do. ^^ Since you love it I'm going to make an omake of chapter 1. Now as usual read and review. I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.

Now let's begin ^^

Bleach

Captain Interviews

Omake chapter 1

Many people, including Renji, were wondering why Byakuya was sitting down more than usual. He didn't go out to train the new recruits nor did he spar with Renji to show off the powers of Senbonzakura. He didn't get up to do his rounds and he kept sending messengers to the 11th squad instead of going there himself. It was really unusual to Renji and Zabimaru, who insisted to follow Renji to work today, who knew that Byakuya would always go there himself. The only person who knew, besides Byakuya, was Senbonzakura. He would chuckle everytime he saw Byakuya get up. No one else would notice the slight crinkle of Byakuya's eyes everytime he got up. Or the slight breath he took once he sat back down. To watch the usual composed Byakuya trying to hide his pain was amusing to Senbonzakura. Of course he knew it was because of a certain captain of the 11th squad.

Byakuya gave Senbonzakura another glare after he chuckled at the slight breath he took when he sat back down.

"What's wrong Byakuya? Are you sore for some reason?" Senbonzakura said chuckling at the glare Byakuya gave him.

"I am not sore." Byakuya said. _Damn that demon and his hands._

Senbonzakura chuckled, "Really? If you're not sore then why is it so hard for you to merely stand up? Also why do you have your scarf tied tightly around your neck?"

"My scarf is in the same place as usual." Byakuya said unconsciously touching his scarf. _Damn that demon and his tongue. I told him not to leave marks. I'm going to get that man._

"Sure it is and you aren't looking at every message you get from Yachiru or Ikkaku or Yumichika knowing it's from your demon." Senbonzakura said watching the slight pink appear on Byakuya's cheeks.

"He is not…listen if you don't shut up…I'm only sending messages because it's easier. Besides Kenpachi and I have to do something today." Byakuya said.

"Besides having sex in your backyard," Senbonzakura said as Byakuya looked at him in surprise. Senbonzakura smirked, "There was a reason why the servants were so busy with Rukia this morning. Who would have thought the normally quiet noble could be so loud?"

Byakuya cleared his throat trying to push down the blush threatening to break through. It was true Kenpachi finally found his house this morning. It was a shock to both him and Rukia when Kenpachi walked in with Yachiru on his shoulder dragging two guardsmen along who was trying to stop him. He told Rukia to play with Yachiru while he talked to Kenpachi. How was he to know that Kenpachi would use that chance to indulge in one of his secret pleasures?

_I will get that man. I can't believe he would just show up at my house unannounced. It was just a good thing my grandmother is visiting her friends this week. Then he takes a talk as an invitation to take me in my backyard. Damn that man and that body of his…no Byakuya…focus…focus… _

Byakuya took a breath to settle his body and his thoughts. Another reason he couldn't stand Kenpachi sometimes. He knew every button to press to make Byakuya do what he wanted. It infuriated him yet it aroused him at the same time. He pushed his thoughts back he would not give Senbonzakura the satisfaction.

"Be quiet Senbonzakura I…" Byakuya started when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Byakuya said.

"Hello Kuchiki-taichou I delivered the message to Kenpachi, but he insisted on coming here." Renji said.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Is he here?"

Renji nodded, "He's waiting outside with Yachiru."

Byakuya nodded, "Go tell him I will be out in a minute." _He just wanted to make me get up. That no good demon._

Renji nodded, "Ok Kuchiki-taichou." He turned around he groaned as he ran outside, "ZABIMARU DON'T KILL THE GUY JUST SPAR WITH HIM! SPAR!"

Byakuya sighed as he shook his head. He didn't know who was worse Renji or his zanpaktou Zabimaru. He took a silent breath as he stood up, "I'm going out. While I'm away help Renji clean up whatever mess Zabimaru has made now."

"Why do I have to clean up after Zabimaru? You're the captain." Senbonzakura said.

"Because if you have time to make jokes you have time to work," Byakuya said coolly as Senbonzakura narrowed his eyes at Byakuya.

"I refuse,"

"Fine, sit there as Zabimaru destroys the squad." Byakuya said as if on cue an explosion happened outside. They could hear Renji yelling, "DAMN IT ZABIMARU! STOP IT!"

Senbonzakura sighed, "Fine, I will do it only because I want to save the squad. Have fun with your demon."

Byakuya ignored that comment trying to push down another blush threatening to stain his cheeks, "Shut up and start cleaning,"

"Then maybe I should start with you. Oh wait that's a job for Ken-kun isn't it?" Senbonzakura said chuckling at the slight red on Byakuya's cheeks.

"Shut it," Byakuya said as he walked out the door. He looked over at the field watching Renji wrestle with the little boy on the chain. Byakuya and other people in the squad called him Maru because they didn't know his name, but he didn't care. He liked when people called him Maru. He really liked calling Zabi either Zabi-chan or Zabi-kun and watching her reaction. It was so much fun to Maru. Senbonzakura shook his head walking out behind Byakuya as he looked at the destruction Zabimaru caused. Byakuya turned around giving Senbonzakura a smirk, "Have fun," as he walked out the gate.

Senbonzakura glared at Byakuya before turning around to face Zabimaru.

"ZABIMARU STOP IT!" Senbonzakura yelled as Zabimaru turned around. Zabi tugged on the chain dragging Maru along as they ran towards Senbonzakura. Zabi stopped as she leaned forward, "Come to join the fun Sen-kun."

Senbonzakura sighed as he grabbed Zabimaru's wrist pulling her closer to him, "No, but if you stop we can have a different type of fun."

"Ooo really like what?" Zabi said as Maru groaned, "Eww shut up Zabi I don't want to hear that!"

Zabi pulled on the chain, "Shut up Maru!"

Senbonzakura shook his head, _Damn you Byakuya._

*~*~*~*

Kenpachi smiled seeing Byakuya walk outside the gate with a satisfied smirk and his scarf tied tightly around his neck. Yachiru squealed happily, "BYAKUSHI! HI!" She jumped off of Kenpachi's shoulder landing on Byakuya's.

Byakuya groaned, "Hello Kusashiji-fukutaichou,"

"No, no, no Byakushi! Call me Yachiru! Ya-chi-ru," Yachiru said slowly as if talking to small child.

Byakuya sighed, "That wouldn't be right Kusashiji-fukutaichou."

Yachiru groaned, "Ken-chan, make him call me Yachiru! He listens to you."

Kenpachi chuckled, "Call her Yachiru Byakuya. She does like you."

Byakuya looked at the little pink menace as she gave him her sweetest smile. Many men have been placed in the fourth squad because of that smile.

"Is this true?" Byakuya asked.

Yachiru nodded, "Yep I sure do! Anyone my Ken-chan likes I like! Ken-chan really likes you, you're a good fighter, and you make Ken-chan happy. So that's why I like you Byakushi! Now call me Yachiru!"

Byakuya looked over at Kenpachi who smiled at him then he looked back at Yachiru who had the same smile. He sighed he knew he wouldn't be able to win this battle. Every good warrior knows when they're beat.

"Ok…Yachiru," Byakuya mumbled. Yachiru frowned leaning closer to Byakuya, "Hmm…I didn't hear you Byakushi!"

Byakuya growled softly, "Ok…Kusashiji-fukutaichou…" He smirked at Yachiru annoyed groan. She pouted at Kenpachi, "KEN-CHAN! HE WON'T CALL ME YACHIRU! CALL ME YACHIRU! YACHIRU! YACHIRU!" she screamed pounding her fists against his shoulder. Byakuya found it amazing how a person so tiny could possess such power.

Kenpachi laughed, "You better call her Yachiru before she breaks your shoulder."

Byakuya groaned, "Ok, ok, Yachiru,"

Yachiru stopped her assault as she smiled, "YAY! See was that hard."

"More than you would imagine." Byakuya said as Yachiru groaned again. She quickly became happy when Byakuya gave her a sweet. Kenpachi chuckled _I didn't know the uptight noble could make a joke. He's actually pretty funny._

Byakuya turned to Kenpachi, "Were you able to find out what type of brush Kotetsu-san likes."

Kenpachi nodded, "Yep I let Yachiru and Michiru take care of that one. She likes a brush made of wolf hair and a bamboo shaft. It seems Isane-chan likes hard things like me." He whispered the last part in Byakuya's ear watching in amusement as Byakuya tried to glare at him.

"Be quiet and not in front of Yachiru." He said looking at Yachiru who nodded happily at the mention of her name.

"Oh so she's Yachiru now huh? That's so sweet Kuya-kun." Kenpachi said.

"If I've told you once I've told you again not in…" Byakuya started, but Kenpachi cut him off with a soft kiss. He knew it would throw the noble off and it did. Kenpachi knew that Byakuya expected a rough kiss not a gentle one. He was right Byakuya didn't expect something gentle from the usually rough Kenpachi. He didn't know Kenpachi was capable of it. He started to slowly lose himself when conscious thought entered his mind. He pushed Kenpachi back trying to regain some of his composure while ignoring Kenpachi's smug grin at the same time.

"What about Yachiru?" Byakuya asked.

Kenpachi smiled, "I gave her some candy and told her to have fun with Renji-kun and the others for a little while. I didn't get my kiss when you walked out so I thought I get it now."

Byakuya looked away, hating the fact that he was blushing yet again, as Kenpachi's words sunk into his mind.

"You actually paid attention to that? I thought you would think that was foolish. I certainly thought so." Byakuya said softly as he continued to look away.

Kenpachi chuckled softly turning Byakuya's head towards him, "I never pass up a chance to kiss my Kuya-kun."

"You're lucky I allow you to use that name." Byakuya said softly as Kenpachi brushed his lips softly against his. He smiled at the small shiver that went through Byakuya.

"I'm so honored Kuya-kun." Kenpachi joked closing the gap between them with another soft kiss. Byakuya groaned trying not to melt into him keeping in mind that they were still outside. It took Kenpachi a lot of his self control not to push Byakuya against the wall. He could feel Byakuya trying to keep his composure as his body started to betray him. Byakuya broke the kiss panting softly as he tried to keep his hormones under control. There was something about Kenpachi that slowly made him forget about his noble training. Something about that crazed smile sent a shiver through him that he hasn't felt in a long time. Not like he would admit that to Kenpachi. It was bad enough that he got him to blush all the time.

Kenpachi smiled as he leaned towards his ear, "How sweet that you want to get Isane-chan a new brush."

"We have to we can't return the brush in _that_ condition. Especially not after what we did yesterday…" Byakuya said softly as Kenpachi chuckled, "Did that ink wash off yet?"

Byakuya glared at him as Kenpachi chuckled, "I'll take that as a no."

"Where did you get that ink?" Byakuya hissed as Kenpachi chuckled again.

"I got it from the 12th division. Nemu-chan did say it takes awhile to wash off." Kenpachi said laughing at Byakuya's glare.

"How long does it takes?" Byakuya hissed.

"Oh about a couple of months…it is from the 12th division." Kenpachi said laughing at the death glare Byakuya gave him.

"Bastard, why didn't you get something from Nakamura-taichou? At least I know she's not trying to kill me or use me as a guinea pig." Byakuya said.

"That would ruin the fun. Besides I like seeing my name on your skin. It's your fault for having such pale and lovely skin." Kenpachi said watching as Byakuya's eyes widened slightly before going back to it's previous stance.

Kenpachi smiled, _I'm going to have to thank Yumichika for the lessons later. He was right all these actions and words are throwing Byakuya off. _

He didn't expect Yumichika's advice to actually pay off. He knew Byakuya would become angry at his recent actions and he was hoping for just that. Maybe he would finally see that rough side that he knew was hidden deep inside Byakuya, but because of his upbringing he would hold back each time they were together. By the look in Byakuya's eyes he had a feeling he would get his wish granted.

Byakuya gripped his hair pulling his head towards him as he leaned towards his ear, "Did you like the mark I gave you? I'm sure Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san were amused when they saw it."

It was now Byakuya's turn to chuckle as Kenpachi growled softly against his neck.

"Yeah I like seeing your name and your nickname for me on my skin. Ikkaku and Yumichika really got a kick out of that." Kenpachi said as Byakuya smirked, "If you behave I'll leave more than a mark behind Zara-kun."

Kenpachi growled Byakuya was serious. He only used that nickname when he was in a playful mood which came by once every blue moon. Kenpachi couldn't be happier. He leaned forward placing a kiss on Byakuya's scarf covered neck as Byakuya moaned softly resisting the urge to close his eyes. He pushed Kenpachi away, "I told you…not outside. If you want to play we'll play after we get Kotetsu-san's brush."

Kenpachi's eyes lit up at the invitation, "Is that a date?

Byakuya flashed one of his rare smiles as he nodded, "If that's what you want to believe."

Kenpachi chuckled, "You know Kuya-kun you can be really playful when you want to be."

"Yes, well, I like to keep that side hidden." Byakuya said.

"How come?" Kenpachi asked when they heard another explosion behind them and Yachiru laughing, "COME ON MARU! PLAY WITH ME! PLAY WITH ME!"

"That's the reason why. If I show any sign of playfulness do you know how chaotic this place would be? Someone has to be the person to put their foot down in my squad and that person is me." Byakuya said.

Kenpachi laughed shaking his head, "Always the captain how cute." He placed a kiss on his cheek earning another glare from Byakuya. Kenpachi laughed again, "Well before you kill me don't you think we should go get the brush now. Isane-chan will probably come by looking for her old brush soon. I don't think she's need any photos to go with her article do you?"

Byakuya shook his head, "No she doesn't, call your little demon and let's go."

"She's a chip off the old block isn't she?" Kenpachi said smiling proudly as Byakuya shook his head. Kenpachi placed another kiss on Byakuya's cheek before flash stepping into the yard of the sixth division. Byakuya touched his cheek with a glare and a small blush on his cheeks.

_Damn that man_ Byakuya thought regaining his composure once again.

Kenpachi walked out the gate with a pouting Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Ken-chan I want to play with Zabi-chan, Maru-kun, and Senbon-chan!" Yachiru cried as she pouted. Kenpachi laughed, "Don't worry Yachiru you can play after we come back from shopping, right Byakuya?"

The thought of annoying his zanpaktou amused Byakuya as he nodded, "Yes I'm sure Senbonzakura can't wait to see you again." _That will get him for the jokes he made earlier._

It was a well known fact in the Seireitei that Yachiru was one of the hardest kids to babysit. Only a choice few could handle her. Byakuya was sure Senbonzakura wasn't one of those people. He smirked at the thought of getting his well deserved revenge on Senbonzakura. Kenpachi could see the evilness behind that smirk and smiled. He was rubbing off on Byakuya, but he knew Byakuya would never admit it. His stubbornness is another attractive thing he loved about his cute flower. Not that he would ever say those words out loud. Byakuya would kill him faster than Zangetsu's Tensa Zangetsu.

Hearing that she could come back to the sixth division to play Yachiru perked back up. She smiled at Kenpachi, "Well as long as I can come back I'm happy. So why are we buying Isane-chan another brush? Is it her birthday?"

Kenpachi shook his head, "No we wanted to give Isane-chan a gift for a job well done on the interview."

"Oh yeah I saw that. I love that interview. Did you guys read it yet?" Yachiru asked.

"No not yet, but I intend to." Byakuya said as they started walking down the street.

"Read it now! I have a copy with me right here." Yachiru said pulling out a magazine. She shoved it towards Byakuya as Byakuya blinked in surprise. He took the magazine as he flipped through it seeing pictures of different captains. A piece about Yoruichi, written by Soi Fong of course, a horoscope, and then towards the middle of the magazine was Isane's interview. He scanned through it maneuvering around people by instinct as Yachiru started talking to Kenpachi.

It was the normal stuff his height, his occupation, and then he started noticing the information he gave Isane. He had to admit Isane was a good writer and a smart girl. She didn't put down any of the stuff Kenpachi told her. He didn't need that getting out.

"All in all Byakuya Kuchiki is a complex puzzle that takes a certain person to solve. I have to say this isn't a bad article." Byakuya said flipping through the magazine.

Yachiru beamed, "Told ya it was good, but wait until you read the trivia quiz for the month."

Byakuya didn't like the smile on Yachiru's face especially because Kenpachi was wearing the same smile, but he decided to look anyway. What he saw made him close the magazine quickly as he glared up at Kenpachi and Yachiru who smiled at him in response. The trivia questions were the facts Kenpachi gave her that he told her not to write down, but he's sure a little pink haired president told her otherwise.

"So do you like it Byakushi? We thought it was pretty good. Ken-chan thought so too." Yachiru said smiling.

"I am sure Kenpachi thought it was a good idea. Kenpachi should know that certain consequences come from letting certain secrets out into public." Byakuya said glaring at Kenpachi who smiled.

"Oh yeah, what kind of consequences?" Kenpachi asked.

"Consequences that are to be discussed when children aren't around." Byakuya said as Kenpachi smirked, "Sounds like fun."

Yachiru puffed her cheeks out, "Hey I'm a grown up!"

"You're about as grown as Kurosaki and Abarai." Byakuya said making Yachiru give an angry growl as she jumped on his shoulder.

"I AM GROWN! I'LL FIGHT YOU TO PROVE IT!" Yachiru screamed pounding Byakuya's shoulder again.

Byakuya groaned as he endured blow after blow from Yachiru's powerful tiny fists. He knew what he said next would make her angrier, but he couldn't help it.

"I don't fight with children." Byakuya said already prepared for the angry scream that was sure to follow. Sure enough Yachiru screamed pounding her fists harder against Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya shook his head as Kenpachi laughed, "That's right you show him Yachiru."

"Don't encourage this." Byakuya said glaring at Kenpachi who laughed in response.

"She can't help it Byakuya. You called her a child you know how she doesn't like that." Kenpachi said as Yachiru nodded in agreement.

Byakuya sighed, "If I give you some candy will you stop?"

"Hmm…what kind of candy?" Yachiru asked.

"This bag of candy from Ukitake-taichou he wanted me to give it to you." Byakuya said pulling out a bag of candy from his robes. Yachiru squealed happily, "YAY CANDY!" She quickly grabbed the bag of candy jumping back on Kenpachi's shoulders. She hummed happily popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

"Is he having one of his spells?" Kenpachi asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes that's why he asked me to deliver the bag. He's sad he wasn't able to do it himself, but Shunsui-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou told him to rest."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at the mention of the younger captain's name. Even though Hitsugaya has grown he was still seen as the youngest out of the captains.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? I didn't know he was watching over him." Kenpachi said.

"I know I had the same reaction when I found out about it. It seems he's been spending a lot of time with Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou lately." Byakuya said.

"Hmm that sounds very interesting." Kenpachi said.

"Yeah Rangiku-chan says they're having a manage a trios whatever that means." Yachiru said happily munching on a sucker as Byakuya and Kenpachi eyes widened in surprise. They looked at each other before turning back around. Byakuya quickly turned back to normal as Kenpachi laughed, "Looks like our little Toshirou is getting around."

Byakuya nodded as Yachiru giggled, "Ran-chan also says that Toshirou has something for strawberries or whatever the heck that means. I try to ask Nanao to explain that to me, but everytime I do she gets really red and refuses to talk to me. I wish someone would explain that to me, but oh well."

Byakuya shook his head again as Kenpachi laughed, "Well, well this day is becoming more interesting by the minute."

"For once I have to agree with you." Byakuya said.

"About damn time," Kenpachi said as Yachiru giggled.

Byakuya glared, "Shut up,"

Kenpachi laughed as they walked down the street to the store.

Byakuya and Kenpachi didn't know what to believe. Rumors passed through the Seireitei everyday so it was hard trying to decipher what was true and what wasn't. The only ones who was ever close to cracking a rumor or conspiracy was the 12th squad, the 14th squad, and the Shinigami Women's Association. Since most people were afraid of Kurotsuchi-taichou they mostly relied on the 14th squad and the Shinigami Women's Association for confirmation on any rumors. They didn't hear anything yet from their two sources so they just pushed it aside. Though they did notice Toshirou hanging around Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou a lot they didn't think anything of it. Maybe Toshirou was having a relationship between the two captains or maybe Ichigo. It was a topic they could think about all day, but they pushed it back once they made it to the brush shop.

They made quite a sight in the store reserved Byakuya with unruly Kenpachi and his little demon in disguise Yachiru. While Byakuya ordered the brush he looked out of the corner of his eye at Yachiru and Kenpachi making sure they didn't break anything. While Yachiru tormented a clerk by placing her sticky hands on different brushes Byakuya had to keep smacking Kenpachi's hand away from his behind. He didn't understand why Kenpachi liked to rile him up in public. It didn't make sense to him. When Kenpachi stopped for awhile he thought he could finally take care of business in peace. That is until Kenpachi brushed his fingers against the back of his neck.

Byakuya bit his lip holding back his moan startling the clerk he was dealing with. He quickly assured her that he was ok before turning a glare towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi flashed him a wild smile before being dragged away by an angry Byakuya. The shop they were doubled as a clothing store. So while a person was waiting for their brush they could also try on some clothes. Byakuya dragged a willing Kenpachi inside a dressing room quickly closing the sliding door behind them.

Kenpachi smiled at the frown on Byakuya's face.

"What?" Kenpachi asked as Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "You can't keep your hands to yourself for two minutes. I thought I told you not in public."

"I can't help it. You look so hot when you're doing business that I can't keep my hands off of you." Kenpachi said placing his hands on Byakuya's backside pushing him closer. Byakuya rested his hands on his chest in an attempt to slow down, "Stop it I will not lose my cool here."

"I think I know something that will make you lose your cool." Kenpachi said.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What is it?"

"Do you really want me to say it?" Kenpachi said smirking at Byakuya. Byakuya took a breath as he nodded, "Yes tell me,"

Kenpachi chuckled, "Ok…you asked for it." He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist pulling him close slowly instead of crushing him against his chest. Byakuya tried to stop the blush creeping on his face, but he couldn't much to his dismay. This soft Kenpachi kept throwing him off guard he didn't know how to counter against it. As he looked up at Kenpachi's smug face he knew Kenpachi was aware of that fact as well. His breath started to pick up against his will as Kenpachi leaned towards his ear, "I want to take you around the world Kuya-kun. I want to feel your hands in my hair as I push inside you, pumping you, stroking you until you moan my name for everyone in Seireitei to hear. I want you Byakuya."

He pulled away looking down at Byakuya who looked breathless. He looked up at Kenpachi with glazed eyes as he glared wrapping his arms around Kenpachi's neck, "Damn you Kenpachi," he hissed before crushing his lips against Kenpachi's in a rough kiss. Kenpachi smiled he knew the little things that would set Byakuya off. He enjoyed watching Byakuya unravel slowly in his arms it made teasing him worth while. Byakuya moaned softly when Kenpachi deepened the kiss pushing his tongue through Byakuya's lips. Byakuya gripped Kenpachi's hakama as his tongue wrestled with Kenpachi's.

Kenpachi groaned as he switched places with Byakuya. He pushed him up against the wall slipping his hands under Byakuya's captain robe. He started to rub his back as his tongue mapped out Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya's head started swimming as he moaned softly again. His noble training leaving his mind slowly thanks to Kenpachi's hands and tongue. He broke the kiss slowly staring up at a smug Kenpachi.

"Face it Byakuya you want me. No matter how many times you say no I know you want me." Kenpachi said smirking.

Byakuya glared, but it wasn't really threatening with his glazed eyes and labored breath. He gripped Kenpachi's hair again pulling his head inches away from his own. He could feel Kenpachi's warm breath against his lips as Kenpachi's hands stayed around his waist.

"Damn you and your deadly mouth and hands. Not to mention that sinful tongue of yours." Byakuya hissed.

Kenpachi pressed his body against Byakuya's loving the soft sigh that escaped Byakuya's lips.

"You love my tongue…"

"I hate your tongue…"

"You love my hands…"

"I can't stand them…"

"You hate how I make you feel…"

"I do, but I love it…"

Kenpachi chuckled, "Isane-chan's right Kuya-kun, you are quite a complex puzzle to solve."

"Are you willing to solve it?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be…"

Kenpachi smirked, "Then I accept…" He crushed his lips against Byakuya's in a rough kiss hearing Byakuya moan softly against him. He rubbed Byakuya's back hearing another soft moan leave his lips as Byakuya pressed his body closer. Kenpachi started to grind against him hearing Byakuya moan softly again. Byakuya was slowly going unaware of the world around them until they heard, "BYAKUSHI! KEN-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Byakuya broke the kiss quickly, "Yachiru is looking for us."

"She'll be fine she has that bag of candy." Kenpachi said leaning down to capture Byakuya's lips again when two fingers stopped him.

"You do know that was a small bag of candy, right?" Byakuya said.

"Well, we need to get back to Yachiru then. She's quite a handful when she doesn't have her bag of sweets." Kenpachi said.

"You mean more than usual?" Byakuya asked as Kenpachi laughed, "You _are_ funny Kuya-kun who would've thought."

Byakuya sighed, "Shut up,"

Kenpachi laughed placing a kiss on Byakuya's cheek as he flash stepped out of the dressing room, leaving a worked up Byakuya. He touched his cheek again this time with a small smile, "Damn that demon,"

Byakuya fixed himself before going outside again. He shook his head hissing at Yachiru who thought it would be funny to break a couple of brushes that were worth a thousand dollars. It was only a good thing Byakuya kept some sweets handy for Yachiru. After two hours of keeping Yachiru busy with sweets and smacking Kenpachi's hands away from his body Isane's brush was finally ready. Byakuya thanked the clerk then paid for the brush and the damages Yachiru caused. He politely said goodbye secretly dragging Kenpachi and Yachiru out of the store.

"That is the last time I go shopping with you." Byakuya said handing Yachiru another sweet.

"Oh come on, like it wasn't fun." Kenpachi said as Yachiru happily ate her sweet.

"No it was headache inducing not to mention chaotic." Byakuya said.

"Like you don't like chaos, but of course you wouldn't know since your division runs like a finely tuned machine." Kenpachi said.

"Of course, you would know chaos since your whole division is nothing, but chaos." Byakuya said.

"That's what makes our division so much fun!" Yachiru said.

"Damn right!" Kenpachi said as Yachiru agreed. Byakuya shook his head, "Stop encouraging her to be evil."

"I'm not evil I'm an angel." Yachiru said smiling sweetly.

"Then Kurosaki is a priest." Byakuya said as Yachiru pouted jumping on Byakuya's shoulder again.

"I am good, tell him Ken-chan!" Yachiru said.

"She's good like me Byakuya." Kenpachi said smiling.

"Then I know she's demon if she's as good as _you._" Byakuya said. Kenpachi laughed as Yachiru pouted, "I AM GOOD!"

"Of course you are." Byakuya said.

"It's like you don't believe me, but I am! I'm good!" Yachiru said.

"Yes I believe you." Byakuya said.

"It sounds like you don't." Yachiru said.

"Oh, but I do." Byakuya said as Yachiru pouted in annoyance again.

Kenpachi laughed at the conversation between Byakuya and Yachiru. It was cute the way Byakuya found a response for Yachiru's questions. Not to mention Byakuya made an interesting picture with Yachiru on his shoulder. Kenpachi couldn't stop laughing especially when they made it to the 4th squad.

To say Isane was surprised when they walked in was an understatement. She was on her way to leave for the sixth squad to get her brush when Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yachiru walked in with a new one in hand. Anyone in the fourth division who saw the three of them together had the same look of surprise; Everyone except Unohana-taichou, who just gave them a knowing smile. Byakuya ignored it, but Kenpachi gave his famous smile in return as Yachiru happily waved to Unohana-taichou. Isane wanted to pay them back for giving her such an expensive brush, but Byakuya wouldn't hear of it.

"It's your brush Kotetsu-fukutaichou. There is no need to pay us back." Byakuya said.

"Yeah it's yours Isane-chan!" Yachiru said happily.

Kenpachi smiled, "Yep enjoy your gift Isane-chan. Think of it as pay back for all the times you've patched us back together."

Isane smiled, "Thank you I will cherish this brush and make sure not to lose it this time."

"Very good, now if you excuse me I should heading back to my squad." Byakuya said.

"Zabimaru causing trouble again," Unohana said as Byakuya nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Unohana giggled softly, "Well we should let you go. We're pretty busy here as well. See you later Kuchiki-taichou, Kenpachi, and Yachiru-chan."

"Good bye Unohana-taichou and Kotetsu-fukutaichou." Byakuya said bowing his head politely.

"Bye Unohana, bye Isane-chan! Enjoy your brush!" Yachiru said as Kenpachi waved, "See ya oh and give this message to Yumichika, Isane-chan."

"Yes?" Isane said.

"Tell him it worked he'll know what it means." Kenpachi said.

Isane nodded, "Ok, will do Kenpachi."

"Alright well see ya." Kenpachi said as he waved again walking out the door with a happy Yachiru.

"That was a nice visit. Well let us go back to Yumichika-kun and Ikkaku-kun." Unohana said as Isane nodded, "Yes taichou,"

She followed behind Unohana to Yumichika and Ikkaku's room. Yumichika was sitting in the bed this time as Ikkaku sat in the visitor's chair. Yumichika was reading the Shinigami Women's Association magazine as Ikkaku looked on.

"Look Yumi-chan there's the picture of us that Yachiru talked about." Ikkaku said.

Yumichika smiled, "They got my good side that's good. You look good too Ikkaku."

"I'm so glad you remembered me." Ikkaku said smirking as Yumichika punched him playfully, "Shut up."

"So Yumichika-kun, how are we doing?" Unohana asked walking in the room with Isane.

"I'm fine, my wrist is doing ok. How dare that ugly little subordinate call me weak? He shouldn't even be allowed to walk around in the daylight with that face of his." Yumichika said as Ikkaku laughed, "You sure showed him! I don't know what that guy was playing at, but a good ass whooping sure set him straight."

"Of course that always sets someone straight. Too bad my uniform got dirty though and I ended up breaking my wrist and wasting some reiatsu. Kujaku will not let me hear the end of it." Yumichika said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure Kujaku-san won't be too bad. I'm sure everything is fine, but let me check over your wrist and reiatsu to be sure." Unohana said walking over to Yumichika.

"You've never met Kujaku." Yumichika said shaking his head at the thought of his arrogant zanpaktou.

"Yeah he's probably gossiping with Hozukimaru about it." Ikkaku said rolling his eyes at the thought of his brutal zanpaktou.

Unohana laughed, "They can't help themselves I suppose, but everything looks to be in good shape. I'll check on you one more time this evening."

Yumichika nodded, "Ok Unohana-san,"

Unohana nodded giving a knowing smile at Yumichika and Ikkaku before walking out the room. Isane turned to follow behind her captain, but stopped when she remembered the message. She turned around, "Yumichika-kun Kenpachi has a message for you."

"Really? What is it?" Yumichika said.

"Kenpachi said it worked. I don't know what it means, but he said you would." Isane said.

Yumichika smiled leaning back in his bed, "I'm glad, thank you Isane-chan."

Ikkaku chuckled as Isane smiled, "You're welcome Yumichika-kun."

*~*~*

Byakuya stood outside the gate of the sixth squad with Kenpachi and Yachiru. He could hear Zabimaru screaming as Senbonzakura yelled, "DAMN IT ZABI-SAN COME BACK HERE!"

"They're still fighting in there. I've been gone for a couple of hours and they're still fighting." Byakuya said.

"You know this is a perfect distraction…" Kenpachi whispered as Byakuya's eyes widened slightly.

"Yachiru," Byakuya said.

Yachiru perked up jumping from Kenpachi's shoulder to Byakuya's, "Yes Byakushi,"

"Want to have fun?" Byakuya asked.

Yachiru nodded, "Of course I do! What are we going to do?"

"You're going to have fun with Zabimaru and Senbonzakura. The goal of the game is to play with them until they're too tired to move." Byakuya said.

Yachiru cheered happily, "Yay! Wait, you and Ken-chan aren't going to join me?"

Byakuya shook his head, "No, Kenpachi and I have some things to discuss."

Kenpachi smirked as Yachiru eyed them suspiciously, "You two aren't going off to fight without me are you?"

"No, we're not," Byakuya said as Kenpachi nodded in agreement, "Yeah we would never fight without you Yachiru. Now be good and play with Zabimaru and the others. If you do there's a big bag of candy in it for you."

Yachiru's eyes lit up, "Really how big?"

"The biggest bag Ukitake-taichou can gather." Byakuya said.

Yachiru squealed happily, "YAY CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! OK I'LL SEE YOU LATER KEN-CHAN BYE BYAKUSHI!"

Kenpachi waved as Byakuya nodded watching as Yachiru jumped over the gate. They heard her scream, "OH MARU LET'S PLAY!"

"Do you think she'll help Renji?" Kenpachi asked.

"Does she like Renji?" Byakuya asked.

Kenpachi nodded, "Yeah she does. She says his hair reminds her of a piece of candy."

"Good then Renji will get the help he needs." Byakuya said.

"Good, so where are we going to have this talk?" Kenpachi asked not being able to hide his smirk.

"In my private office it's close to the squad, but still far enough for it to be private." Byakuya said.

"What are we going to be discussing?" Kenpachi asked.

Byakuya smirked gripping Kenpachi's hakama as they flash stepped inside the private office.

Byakuya let go of Kenpachi's hakama as he wrapped his arms around his neck, "This will be the only time we do this."

Kenpachi smirked lying him down on the ground, "I know…"

"I have a lot of work to do…" Byakuya said running a hand through his hair making the bells shake lightly.

"I know…" Kenpachi said pulling off Byakuya's scarf.

"Don't think this will change anything…" Byakuya said placing a kiss on his neck.

"I know…" Kenpachi said sliding off Byakuya's captain robe.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying are you?" Byakuya said moaning softly as Kenpachi kissed his neck.

"Nope…" Kenpachi said as Byakuya slipped Kenpachi's robe off.

"Stubborn demon…" Byakuya said as he rubbed Kenpachi's back.

"Stubborn flower…" Kenpachi said chuckling at the glare Byakuya gave him before closing the gap between them with a rough kiss.

Needless to say Byakuya and Kenpachi talked a lot that day, but with the commotion happening in the courtyard no one could hear it. Isane liked her new brush, but she was a bit skeptical about what happened to her old one. She decided not to think about it too much. Yumichika and Ikkaku had fun reading the article and trying to answer the trivia questions at the end. Yachiru got her wish. She was able to play with Renji, Zabimaru, and Senbonzakura all day. By time Byakuya and Kenpachi came back Yachiru was happily eating a lollipop on Renji's lap. They looked around the courtyard seeing a worn out Zabimaru and Senbonzakura they knew Yachiru earned her bag of candy.

I didn't mean for it to be this long, but whenever I write about Byakuya/Kenpachi a fic that's supposed to be five pages long ends up being 18 pgs or longer. I can't help it I love this pairing so much it's one of my favorites. I will write a proper lemon scene with them I promise lol. Or a PWP which ever comes first, but it will be done. Well this is the first omake chapter of Captain Interviews. I hope this tides you guys over before the second chapter. Next chapter will be an interview with Kenpachi. I will probably do a chapter featuring Ikkaku/Yumichika since I love them so much, but that's after I do the captains. Well until next time see you later or as Gin would say bye-bye.


	3. Amusing facts about Kenpachi

Hi everyone here's the long awaited chapter of Captain Interviews. Now here's Kenpachi's interview. I'm glad you guys liked Byakuya's interview. I have to say it was really fun writing it, but I'm a Byakuya fan too maybe that's why it was so much fun writing it. Now here's the highly anticipated interview of 11th squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi or Ken-chan lol. Before we begin I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.

Now before we begin I have one more note there will be slight Momo bashing. Sorry to any Momo fans out there, but it's for the story. I'll do something nice for her later.

Now let's begin. ^^

"blah" – talking

_Blah ­_–thoughts

Bleach

Captain Interviews

Chapter 2

To choose the person to do the next interview the members of the Shinigami Women's Association tried many different ways. First they drew straws. Hinamori won, but she refused to interview Kenpachi. When asked why she started stating her reasons as to why she wouldn't.

"He's an evil man, he's obnoxious, he's mean, his whole squad is nothing more than a bunch of wild animals, and he kept picking on Aizen-taichou when he was here." Momo stated.

There was no surprise as to why none of the members, even Unohana, noticed when Yachiru knocked Momo clear across the room. Yachiru started repeating words used by Kenpachi as she stated her reasons why Momo was banned from the Shinigami Women's Association until further notice. None of the other members found a problem with this decision. Besides Hinamori would need that time to recover from the beating Yachiru gave her. Tobiume tried to defend Hinamori, but a glare from Yachiru along with an equally ominous flare of reiatsu shut Tobiume up. She decided to stay with Hinamori until she was well again.

Unohana felt it was for the best. The poor girl was never quite right again after Aizen's departure. It was worse during the war when everyone was on high alert around Hinamori. They didn't know if she was going to ever recover her mental state again. Even though she did her daily sessions with Unohana it seems that she still hasn't made it to the level Unohana wants her to be. Everyone was worried about her except Yachiru, Matsumoto, Sushi, and Michiru. Yachiru could care less about her because she talked about her Ken-chan one too many times. Yachiru loved that Byakuya was secretly on her side as well, but his insults were hidden under his usual noble comments so Hinamori wouldn't be able to catch it, much to Yachiru's amusement.

Matsumoto used to worry about her. She would check on her all the time, but Hinamori would dismiss her everytime. Not to mention she noticed that Hinamori would sometimes take her frustration out on Toshirou. She would tease Toshirou about things that even Matsumoto knows not to tease him about. Sometimes Matsumoto would escort Hinamori out the room when Toshirou would lash out at her. It was only normal, but it still made Matsumoto mad. Then there was the disastrous date that she went on with Toshirou. Poor Toshirou was so angry and hurt after that evening that he refused to see anyone for two days. It took Matsumoto, Ukitake, and Ichigo, who happened to be visiting the Seireitei at the time, to get him out of his office. So to say that Matsumoto likes Hinamori is an understatement, but she will check up on her from time to time; when Toshirou reminds her to do so that is.

Sushi and Michiru has a problem with her because she talked about their squad so much. To the point where Sushi got into a fight with Hinamori because she started to mess with her younger brother, Suzaku, and Michiru's younger sister Ikumi. Hinamori apologized to their squad after Aizen betrayed the Seireitei, but it didn't stop Hinamori from talking about their squad again. There was a slight flare up during the war when Sushi was overly stressed again. Especially when Aizen kidnapped Suzaku with Orihime knowing that would hurt Sushi more than anything in the world. They were just relieved that Suzaku and Orihime were back and everything was over. Sushi and Michiru are civil to her, but that's about it.

After Hinamori left they tried another method. They put different names in a hat and whoever picked Kenpachi would interview him. Matsumoto won, but she really wanted to interview her captain. They knew it would be better if Matsumoto interviewed Toshirou since they were so close. After the hat game they played different little games to see who would do it. In the end Isane won. Since she did tell Kenpachi that she would come by to interview him. They asked Yachiru why they played the games to choose when they chose Isane in the end. Yachiru just smiled and said, "Because it was fun!"

Everyone either shook their head or laughed at their president's antics.

So here Isane was once again getting ready to do another interview. She walked towards the 11th squad with her new brush and sheets in hand. Only difference was Michiru joined her this time around.

"I can't believe Yachiru didn't join us." Isane said.

"Yachiru said she wanted Ken-chan's answers to be a surprise. That's why she didn't come with us. I have to say I'm pretty excited about going back. I haven't been to the 11th squad in quite a while." Michiru said smiling as she pushed a strand of sky blue hair behind her ear.

Isane smiled, "Oh yeah I remember you did start out in the 11th squad didn't you Kawamura-san."

Michiru nodded, "Yep I did. I'm Kenpachi's older daughter. Not to mention Yachiru's older sister. Oh and no need for the formalities Isane-chan. You can call me Michiru you know."

Isane smiled as she nodded, "Ok Michiru,"

Michiru smiled, "Great, now I can't wait to see what Ken-chan has to say."

Isane nodded in agreement, "Me too,"

Everyone in the Seireitei knows that Michiru Kawamura is basically Yachiru's older sister and Kenpachi second mischievous child. She was one of the few women in the Seireitei who wanted to join the 11th squad. That's why Isane felt she was the perfect person to bring with her. Even though Isane's treated ton of guys from the 11th squad before going there herself was a different story.

"I wonder if Byakushi will be there." Michiru said.

"Michiru you shouldn't call Kuchiki-taichou that. He'll come after you like that one guy who made the mistake of calling him Kenpachi's pet name." Isane said.

"Everyone knows not to call Byakuya that. Hell even me and Yachiru don't go that far, but Byakuya allows us to call him Byakushi." Michiru said rolling her eyes slightly.

Isane laughed, "It's because he's a noble Michiru."

Michiru scoffed, "So I'm a noble too, but you don't see me acting all stuffy and whatnot."

"That's why many people can't believe you're a noble Michiru." Isane said.

Michiru giggled, "I know that's what makes it's great."

Isane laughed, it was true Michiru was known as one of the lost daughters of the Kawamura clan. The elders kicked her out along with her mother and younger sister after her father died years ago. Her grandmother, Chiharu, found both Michiru and Ikumi during Michiru's academy years. At first she was skeptical of the old woman until Chiharu showed her father's hair tie. It was one the trademarks of the Kawamura clan. The females wore ribbons while the males wore hair ties specially altered to control their reiatsu. When Chiharu showed Michiru her father's hair tie she knew she was telling the truth.

Now she was living at the estate with her grandmother. Many people find it hard to believe that she's of noble blood because of her mischievous ways. Not to mention the fact that Matsumoto is her senpai. She taught Michiru every thing she needed to know; from fighting all the way down to wearing her uniform in a sexy fashion. Kira, Renji, and Shuuhei often wondered if that was a blessing or a curse.

Isane laughed, "That's true,"

"You know what would be really funny." Michiru said.

"No what?" Isane asked.

Michiru giggled, "What if we walked in on Ken-chan and Byakushi? I'm sure the look on Byakuya's face would be priceless."

Isane blushed, "Michiru! That would be so wrong." She shook her head as Michiru giggled.

"Aww come on Isane-chan. You saw them first hand aren't they cute." Michiru said smiling.

Isane nodded shyly as she looked at her hands, "Yes it was cute, but if we watched them it would be very inappropriate."

"This coming from a woman that has an adult book and yaoi collection that could rival mine and Ran-chan's," Michiru said raising an eyebrow.

Isane blush deepened as Michiru started giggling again, "Be quiet! Besides most of those books I got from you and Matsumoto-san."

"Most of them not all…" Michiru said smiling.

Isane sighed as she shook her head, "Shush Michiru, anyway we're here." She looked up at the gate for the 11th squad.

Michiru smiled touching the gates lovingly, "Oh how I've missed these gates. I love my squad and hanging out with Sushi, but I do miss the calmness of the 11th squad."

Isane blinked in surprise; _Maybe the 11__th__ squad isn't as crazy as I thought…_

She opened the gates with Michiru being greeted by a loud explosion. Michiru sighed happily, "Oh yes I've missed this."

Isane blinked again looking over at her in surprise, "You call this calm?"

Michiru nodded as she started giggling "Yep it's calm by 11th squad standards." She grabbed Isane's hand leading the frightened lieutenant inside. They looked around seeing different bodies sprawled out around the courtyard and far into the training grounds. They saw many different 4th squad personnel checking over different members as one flew by them.

"I wonder what happened." Isane said looking around before running over to an injured man. Michiru jogged behind her, "Aww looks like something fun happened."

Isane looked up at her in shock, "Fun? You call this fun?"

Michiru smiled, "I call this a good time."

Isane shook her head, "You are truly an 11th squad member Michiru."

Michiru giggled, "Thank you Isane-chan, but we do need to know what happened."

She walked around Isane to the man she was checking over. She kneeled down, "Hey Kenji it's me Michiru. What happened?"

Kenji, a man with short spiky brown hair and hazel eyes, strained his neck to get a better look at the voice coming from his side. His eyes widened in surprise before settling down in relief, "Oh Michi-chan it's you. I haven't seen you in so long. I thought you were a mirage or something."

Michiru giggled, "Oh Kenji it's good to see you too, but can you tell me what happened?"

Kenji groaned as he tried to sit up. Isane placed a hand on his chest pushing him back down gently, "You shouldn't sit up two of your ribs are broken."

Kenji waved it away, "That's nothing, but a paper cut to me Isane-san. I'll be fine don't worry." He flashed Isane a grin before turning to Michiru, "Ayasegawa-senpai is mad. I mean he's pissed."

Michiru bit her nail shaking her head as she sighed, "What's wrong with him? Why is he so pissed?"

"Well we have a new recruit. His name is Aoi Shinomura and he's had a grudge against Ayasegawa-senpai since he came here. He doesn't think that Ayasegawa-senpai belongs here." Kenji said.

Michiru shook her head, "That little idiot he should know better than that. Why doesn't he think Yumi-chan belongs here? He's one of the best fighters in the Seireitei. What is Aoi's problem?"

"He doesn't think Ayasegawa-senpai belongs here because of his looks. To Shinomura-san he doesn't look like a fighter even though we know he's one of the best fighters in the Seireitei. That's not the reason he's pissed though." Kenji said.

"It's not?" Isane asked in between her healing method as Kenji shook his head.

"Then why is he mad?" Michiru asked.

"He's mad because…" Kenji started when they heard Yumichika's scream, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT INSECT!? HOW DARE HE COME IN MY ROOM! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CUTE THINGS!? IKKAKU JUST GOT ME A KEYCHAIN WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!?"

He stormed from the side of the office into the courtyard with an equally furious Ruri'iro Kujaku behind him. He hit the wall, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT INSECT! IT'S ONE THING TO MESS WITH YUMICHIKA'S THINGS, BUT WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY STUFF THEN YOUR ASS IS MINE! WHERE ARE MY BRUSHES!? HOZUKIMARU JUST GOT THAT FOR ME!"

Yumichika growled turning to Ruri'iro Kujaku, "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR THINGS! IT'S MINE THAT MATTER!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku growled back, "PLEASE NO ONE CARES ABOUT THOSE NASTY LITTLE THINGS YOU COLLECT! MY BRUSHES ARE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT!"

"IT IS NOT!"

"IT IS SO!"

Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku growled before lunging at each other. Ikkaku and Hozukimaru ran out going towards their respective partners. Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika as Hozukimaru grabbed Ruri'iro Kujaku.

"YUMICHIKA CALM DOWN! WE'LL FIND THAT BASTARD DON'T WORRY! JUST CALM DOWN! Besides you have no idea how hot you look when you're angry." Ikkaku whispered in his ear.

Yumichika smirked, "Ikkaku as much as I love when you flirt with me I can't right now. I WANT TO FIND THAT SHINOMURA ASS! HE TOOK MY THINGS MY ROOM IS CLOSE TO BARE!"

"I TOLD YOU NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR THINGS! IT'S MY THINGS THAT MEAN THE MOST!" Ruri'iro Kujaku screamed.

"LIKE HELL IT DOES!" Yumichika yelled being held back by Ikkaku who had his arms tightly around his waist.

Hozukimaru placed Ruri'iro Kujaku on his shoulder as he growled at Yumichika. Before they could argue anymore Michiru let out a high pitch scream alerting everyone in the area. Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku stopped their arguing as they turned to look at Michiru. Isane ran off to help Hanatarou with another squad 11 member. Michiru walked over to Yumichika, Ikkaku, and their respected zanpaktou. She placed her hands on her hips, "Is someone willing to tell me what the hell is going on here? And how come no one told me about this? You know I love a good fight."

Yumichika huffed, scrunching his nose at the sound, as he pushed a strand of his hair back, "Well I was out earlier with Ikkaku. We left to visit Renji since he was finally back from visiting either Ichigo or Ishida, we don't know which one, but anyway I come back to get a magazine. You know the Shinigami Women's Monthly magazine with the amazing picture of me and Ikkaku in it. Did you see it? It's a good picture."

Michiru nodded, "It is, I knew it would be good Rangiku-chan agrees with me."

"I love that picture I look so good in it." Yumichika said smiling. "Ikkaku looks good in it too."

"I'm glad you still remember me." Ikkaku said as Yumichika chuckled.

Ruri'iro Kujaku rolled his eyes, "Please I'm surprised no one's eyes melted from that picture."

"You son of a bitch," Yumichika snarled breaking out of Ikkaku's hold as he jumped at Ruri'iro Kujaku. He knocked him off of Hozukimaru's shoulder falling to the ground with his hands around the zanpaktou's neck.

"You arrogant, lazy, no good ass of a sword making me use such an ugly method as fist fighting. Only Ikkaku can make it look beautiful." Yumichika said shaking Ruri'iro Kujaku under him. Ruri'iro Kujaku growled kicking Yumichika off of him as he stood up gathering his breath.

"Ha, yeah right, only Hozukimaru can make fist fighting look beautiful. Not to mention Zabimaru and Yukimura." Ruri'iro Kujaku said. Michiru rolled her eyes at the mention of her lazy zanpaktou. Yukimura is a wind base attack zanpaktou. He doesn't like using defensive attacks and gets mad at Michiru when she has to use them. He's lazy, sleeps a lot, daydreams, and doesn't want to get up when Michiru calls on him. Then on top of that he's very eccentric even more so than Michiru. She doesn't know where he gets his personality from. Yumichika is as tall as Zangetsu with slightly pale skin, dark green eyes, and long black hair that cover his eye from time to time. He's usually wears a green and white yukata with matching sandals and a matching hair tie he likes to wear sometimes.

"You leave Yukimura out of this. That's the reason I didn't bring him today because I knew he would cause trouble." Michiru said.

"He causes about as much trouble as you do and that's saying something." Ruri'iro Kujaku said smirking.

"He does not he causes more trouble than I do Fuji. I suggest you shut up and mind your own business." Michiru said smirking. Yumichika snickered as he started to dust off his clothes.

"Please, Yukimura tells me all about the trouble you cause Chad. I think that's it's name." Ruri'iro Kujaku smirked back as Michiru growled her reiatsu growing and snapping around her. Before anyone could say anything she jumped on Ruri'iro Kujaku punching him. She started screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT CHAD! YOU LAZY ASS PEACOCK!"

Isane looked over, feeling Michiru's reiatsu flare, as she gasped. She ran over towards Michiru who was locked into a fight with Ruri'iro Kujaku. She walked around trying to find an opening to pull Michiru away. Ikkaku pulled her back when they rolled over to her.

"Michiru, please, remember we're here to talk to Kenpachi." Isane said watching as Yumichika jumped into the mix.

"Wait a minute you're here to interview Kenpachi for the magazine?" Ikkaku asked as Isane nodded, "Yes, we are, but now I don't think I can get Michiru out of this fight."

Isane shook her head as Michiru went flying from Ruri'iro Kujaku's kick. Yumichika flash stepped catching Michiru before she hit a wall. Michiru gripped Yumichika's arm, "NOW YUMI! ROCKET!"

Isane blinked, "Rocket, what does that mean?"

"That means you're going to need to take two steps back." Ikkaku said pulling Isane back gently. Isane let Ikkaku lead her since she was too speechless to do otherwise.

Yumichika nodded as he threw Michiru at Ruri'iro Kujaku. She hit him head on with a hard kick knocking him down in the process. Michiru stood up, but a hand grabbed her ankle. She tried to get away, but Ruri'iro Kujaku wouldn't let her. He tugged on her leg as Michiru fell down. She started kicking Ruri'iro Kujaku when Yumichika flash stepped punching Kujaku across the face. Kujaku let go of Michiru's leg as he jumped back on Yumichika not noticing that Michiru jumped on his back. Isane shook her head as she watched Michiru rip off the top part of her uniform showing off a tank top she bought from Karakura Town the other day.

Isane shook her head she didn't know what to do. They couldn't leave without the interview. Yachiru would kill them if they didn't get Kenpachi's answers and they left her out of a fight. She watched as Michiru and Yumichika fought Ruri'iro Kujaku together. She shook her head again knowing that Sushi would not be happy that Michiru ruined another uniform. She had to get Michiru out of this fight and into Kenpachi's office soon before Yachiru caught on. She found it strange that the fight loving captain wasn't outside to witness the pandemonium. Before she could ask Ikkaku that question the door opened revealing a pissed Kenpachi.

Isane swallowed along with Ikkaku at the murderous glare in Kenpachi's eye. He looked over seeing the normal disarray of his squad. He was used to that, but it was like he was looking for someone. He walked over to Yumichika, Michiru, and Ruri'iro Kujaku's dust cloud. He reached in pulling Yumichika and Michiru away lifting them easily as if they were pieces of paper. He looked around growling when he didn't find the person he was looking for.

"Damn I thought the little weasel would be here. I guess he's not damn it." Kenpachi said as he growled in annoyance. He looked over to Michiru giving her his famous smile, "It's nice to see you again Michiru. Good to see you haven't lost your fighting skills."

Michiru smiled as Kenpachi laid her on his shoulder, "Hi Ken-chan it's nice to see you again too. Of course I haven't. I couldn't protect my squad if I couldn't fight."

Kenpachi laughed, "That's good to know." He placed Yumichika down, "You must be looking for that Aoi kid if _you're_ fist fighting."

Yumichika huffed dusting off his uniform once again as he nodded, "Yes I am. That ungrateful little piece of trash took my belongings."

"He took my brushes." Ruri'iro Kujaku said standing up as he dusted himself off.

Yumichika rolled his eyes as he fixed his hair, "Anyway my things are missing and that little insect is to blame."

"I agree that damn kid actually went into my room and stole my bells." Kenpachi said.

Everyone shared the same look of shock even Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku. It was one thing to challenge Kenpachi to a fight, but to steal his bells was practically asking for a death wish. No one touched his bells. It was as sacred as Byakuya's kenseikan or Yachiru's candy. There were some things in the Seireitei that held the unwritten rule of 'Do not touch'.

Isane was the first to recover, "Are you sure they're gone? You didn't misplace them by any chance did you?"

Kenpachi turned around smiling when he recognized Isane, "Hey Isane, yes I'm sure they're gone. I never lose my bells. That little piece of shit somehow got to them. As you can see this new recruit of ours is causing quite a stir in our division, but I don't like this. It's one thing to pull a joke it's another to do something that will get you knocked into next year."

"I agree, first he makes me fight now he's got me rolling around in the dirt with trash." Yumichika shuddered slightly.

"The feeling is mutual." Ruri'iro Kujaku said as Yumichika glared in response. Michiru flipped Ruri'iro Kujaku the bird in response. Isane held back a laugh _No wonder Sushi comes to the fourth squad for aspirins all the time._

"Well in any case we need to find that kid and give him the ass whooping he deserves. I'm leaving that up to you Ikkaku and Yumichika. Find him and bring him back here." Kenpachi said as Ikkaku smirked, "You got it. That's the fight I'm waiting for."

"Oh that's why you didn't get into our fight." Michiru said.

Ikkaku nodded, "Yeah that fight was yours and Yumichika's. I'm waiting for my fight with Shinomura. I'm gonna teach him a lesson about coming into someone's room and breaking their bokuto."

Michiru blinked, "I knew something was off about you Ikkaku. I didn't see your wooden sword."

Ikkaku nodded, "Damn insect took it. I say it's time to squash him."

Yumichika nodded, "I agree, but before we do I need to wash and change my clothes. I refuse to leave in this state."

"Why not, you always look that way to me." Ruri'iro Kujaku said as Yumichika glared at him. He tried to jump on him again, but was pulled away by Ikkaku who had his trademark grin on his face.

"Yumi…I think we both need a bath…" Ikkaku whispered watching Yumichika's eyes light up. He turned around wrapping his arms around Ikkaku's neck, "You're right, Kaku, I think we do…"

He leaned forward pressing his lips against Ikkaku's in a soft kiss. Ikkaku groaned letting Yumichika push him against the wall. Isane blushed, Michiru giggled as Kenpachi shook his head.

"I swear sometimes they're like two dogs in heat. Let's go to my office before these two get out of hand." Kenpachi said as Michiru groaned, "Aww, but Ken-chan I told Yachiru I'd get a picture of this."

"Fine, get your picture, but hurry up while they still have their clothes on." Kenpachi said.

"You mean they have…here…" Isane murmured watching Ikkaku and Yumichika make out. She tried to look away, but it was kind of hard for her to do so.

"Yes they do and yes they have." Kenpachi said as Isane's blush deepened.

Michiru smiled pulling a camera out of her tank top. She aimed before taking the picture. She giggled, "This is great. I have to thank Orihime-chan for this camera next time I see her."

Michiru put the camera back into her tank top. Before she could tell Kenpachi let's go she looked over pulling her camera out again. Hozukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku started to make out a couple of inches away from Ikkaku and Yumichika. Isane's face became redder as she tried to look away, but found her feet were rooted to the ground. Kenpachi groaned if he didn't do something soon they would never leave. He already saw both groups going at it in public. He didn't need to see it again anytime soon.

He reached over grabbing Isane, putting her on his other shoulder. He walked away letting the fourth squad heal his men and leaving Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ruri'iro Kujaku and Hozukimaru to their business. While Michiru took pictures happily squealing, "Yachiru is going to love this!"

*~*~*~*

After getting Isane and Michiru settled in his office Kenpachi sat down behind his chair.

"So what kind of questions are you going to ask me?" Kenpachi asked.

"Oh the same questions we asked Kuchiki-taichou." Isane said as Michiru nodded in agreement.

"I thought I accompany Isane-chan this time." Michiru said.

Kenpachi smiled, "Cool it's good to see you Michiru. It's been awhile."

Michiru smiled, "It really has, how have you been Kenpachi?"

"I'm good, I can't complain too much. How about you two?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'm good I have nothing to complain about." Isane said.

Michiru nodded, "Me either, things have been pretty good. Well with the exception of Hinamori that is."

"She's still coming around." Kenpachi said.

Michiru nodded, "Yeah she's been coming around trying to convince me and Sushi that Aizen wasn't really bad. That the war was just something we created because Seireitei pushed him too far. It takes a lot of effort on our parts not to beat her up."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you Michi. I know you would have beaten her up by now." Kenpachi said.

Michiru sighed, "I know, but I promised Kira-kun that I wouldn't do anything to her. I tell you it's the hardest promise I ever had to keep. I really want to just beat her up, but Yachiru did it for me."

"She told me about that. I'm so proud of her. I am tired of hearing Aizen's little puppy talk. She's so annoying." Kenpachi said.

"Tell me about it." Michiru said.

"You two shouldn't talk about Hinamori-san like that. Her mind was pretty messed up by Aizen-san." Isane said.

"I know, but still that's no excuse. She knows how worried everyone was about Suzaku and Orihime-chan. As a lieutenant you think she would know better." Michiru said.

"You would think so, but what do you expect from such a weak person?" Kenpachi said.

Isane shook her head _I can see now that Yachiru and Michiru are really his adopted children. They are so alike, but I can see their point. Hinamori-san has been very…unbearable lately. I hope she recovers soon._

She looked over noticing a familiar scarf hanging off the back of his chair. Her eyes widened when she realized the owner of that scarf.

"Oh my god, t-t-that's…" Isane stuttered pointing behind Kenpachi's chair with a trembling finger.

"Huh? What's up Isane-chan?" Michiru said noticing the pale coloring Isane's face took.

"That scarf behind Kenpachi's chair. Doesn't it look familiar?" Isane said.

Michiru looked before laughing loudly, "Oh my god! That's Byakushi's scarf!"

Kenpachi smirked, "Sure is, I'm waiting for him to come get it. I'm sure he'll be here in a few…"

Before Kenpachi could finish the sentence his door burst open showing a very angry Byakuya. Isane cringed at the strength of Byakuya's reiatsu. She gripped on Michiru for support as Byakuya walked in the room glaring daggers at his lover. Michiru held her up she felt around for a chair before taking a seat. She held Isane close to her as Isane gripped her tank top. Michiru was barely keeping herself stable. She's never seen Byakuya so angry before. The only time she saw this was when that person called him Kenpachi's pet name. She could feel his anger all the way from the 14th squad. It scared many people that day just like now.

Kenpachi gave Byakuya his sweetest smile, "Hello Kuya-kun,"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "Don't Kuya-kun me…you…you bastard."

Kenpachi grinned, "You know I love when you call me that Byakuya."

Byakuya was not amused. He walked over to Kenpachi placing both hands on the armrest of his chair. His reiatsu calmed down from a stifling wave to a small pulse. His reiatsu took his hold off of Isane and Michiru. Isane breathed deeply as Michiru sighed in relief at least they could breathe now. They noticed Byakuya lean dangerously close to Kenpachi. Michiru nudged Isane beckoning towards Kenpachi and Byakuya. Isane looked up at her smiling as Michiru giggled in response. They noticed that he didn't have his captain's robe on. Nor did he have the kenseikan in his hair. Something that was quite unusual for the particular captain. He was rarely seen without his robe or kenseikan. If no one knew him they would think he was either a seated officer or one of the many people in the squad.

"You took my scarf. You actual snuck into my house, went around my guards, and took my scarf. Do you know how much that scarf cost? Higher than you could ever imagine." Byakuya hissed.

Kenpachi chuckled, "As much as I would love to admit it I didn't take your scarf Yachiru did. She wanted you to come to the 11th squad and visit me for a change. Who knew it would work?"

Byakuya closed his eyes as he straightened up taking a deep breath, "I should have known it was your little demon child."

Kenpachi smiled, "Oh don't act like you don't love her. She loves you, you know. She loves how you're one of her pretty things."

Byakuya sighed as he opened his eyes, "I'm not her pretty plaything."

"That's right because you're my pretty plaything." Kenpachi said softly watching as a soft blush covered Byakuya's face.

Michiru and Isane tried to stifle their giggles behind their hands. It was cute watching Byakuya blush and become flustered in front of their eyes. They knew they were dead if they laughed out loud. Byakuya cleared his throat trying to regain his composure.

"I'm not your pretty plaything. Now I want my scarf back." Byakuya said holding out his hand.

"Oh really how do you suppose you take it from me?" Kenpachi said smirking.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure is, would it be anything else Kuya-kun?" Kenpachi said giving him a sly smile watching the blush return to Byakuya's cheeks. Before Byakuya could respond Kenpachi wrapped his arms quickly around Byakuya's waist pushing him on his lap. Isane and Michiru blushed as they continued to hold back their giggles. Byakuya made quite a picture struggling against Kenpachi. His hair going out of place, his uniform becoming disheveled, and his mask falling slightly in front of Michiru and Isane; he tried to push out of Kenpachi's grasp, but it didn't work.

"Kenpachi…" Byakuya growled dangerously as Kenpachi laughed, "I love when you growl my name Byakuya. It's so hot." He whispered in his ear watching Byakuya close his eyes in an attempt to keep his composure.

Byakuya sighed as he took a breath, "Damn demon," He looked over noticing Michiru and Isane trying hard not to laugh out loud. His eyes widened slightly before he turned back to Kenpachi.

"Why are they here?" Byakuya asked.

"Ouch," Michiru said as Isane smiled sheepishly.

"You mean in your wrath you ignored them. You're so mean Kuya-kun." Kenpachi said.

Byakuya ignored his comment as he tried to get up again. Kenpachi tighten the hold around his waist shaking his head, "I don't think so Byakuya. You see they're here for my interview. Since I was there for yours, aren't you going to be here for mine?"

Byakuya closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "I can not I have work to do."

"Don't worry Renji is taking care of it." Kenpachi said.

"Zabimaru and Senbonzakura are there." Byakuya said.

"Don't worry they're playing with Yachiru again. They'll be more than busy." Kenpachi said smirking.

"Not to mention Sushi is helping Renji with the paperwork. Before you can say anything Suzaku, Ikumi, Yukimura, and Yukimaru is watching our squad." Michiru said mentioning Sushi's zanpaktou Yukimaru. He's a water defense based zanpaktou with more defensive attacks than offensive. He has chin length black hair, blue almost black eyes, and lightly tan skin. He isn't as pale as Yukimura. He's focused, quiet, and hard working. His personality makes many people question his friendship with the loud and eccentric Yukimura. Michiru asks the same questions, but she doesn't see that they're the same questions people ask about her friendship with Sushi. Yukimaru wears a dark blue yukata with white patterns with matching sandals. He has a fan like Sushi who developed the habit from a certain ex-captain with clogs and a green and white hat.

Byakuya sighed knowing that he lost another battle. _Damn this demon and the events that follow in his wake, but I can't help admitting that…he is pretty hot when he smirks like that._

"Fine…I'll stay, but when this is done we're having another talk Kenpachi." Byakuya said looking at Kenpachi with a hidden look in his eyes. Kenpachi smiled, "Sure thing Byakuya."

"Oh my goodness, we're watching a tender moment Isane-chan. I mean look at Byakuya. It's so cute." Michiru whispered squealing happily.

Isane nodded, "I know, I can't believe we're watching this."

"Me either." Michiru whispered smiling happily.

"Ok ladies I think Byakuya is ready." Kenpachi said looking up at Byakuya. He nodded in agreement as Kenpachi turned back to Isane and Michiru, "So who will be doing what?"

"Oh um I guess we can take turns asking questions and Isane-chan will write down the answers." Michiru said as Isane nodded.

_Please don't ask anything too private Michiru. _Isane thought seeing the mischievous glint in Michiru's eyes.

Isane reached into her robes taking out her papers and brush, "Michiru and I want to thank you on behalf of the Shinigami's Women Association for your interview."

"Yes thank you very much." Michiru said smiling.

Kenpachi smiled back, "No problem,"

Byakuya nodded, "It's fine,"

"Ok first question what's your favorite food?" Isane asked.

"Hmm I don't mind spicy food. I like that more than sweet stuff. Anything sweet I usually give to Yachiru. Well…not everything…" Kenpachi said resting his hand on Byakuya's hip. Byakuya's eyes widened before turning into a glare. Kenpachi just grinned in response. Isane blushed catching the hidden meaning in Kenpachi's statement. She almost dropped her brush.

"What's your favorite color?" Michiru asked.

"Hmm I like black and red, but I'm more for black." Kenpachi said moving his hand up Byakuya's hip. Byakuya glared at him again, but Kenpachi just smiled at him. Isane and Michiru noticed it. They looked at each other, stifling another giggle, before turning back to the situation at hand.

"What do you like to do to relax?" Isane asked.

"Hmm have a good sparing session with Ikkaku or Yumichika. Sometimes I watch the stars with Yachiru with some nice sake." Kenpachi said.

"Aww," Michiru said as Isane giggled.

"Who knew there was a soft side to you?" Byakuya said smirking.

Kenpachi smirked, his hand now going up Byakuya's thigh. He chuckled at his intake of breath, "You know that better than anyone don't you…" he whispered chuckling at the slight flush covering the noble's cheeks.

"Don't you dare…" Byakuya hissed. Kenpachi just smiled in response again. He turned back around to Isane who was giggling happily with Michiru. Isane noticed Kenpachi was ready, but Byakuya's face didn't pale down yet. She knew it was smart not to question it. She cleared her throat, "What are some of your hobbies?"

"Fighting, sleeping, exploring new areas with Yachiru, going to a bar to see if anyone will challenge me, spending time with my pretty flower," Kenpachi said kissing Byakuya's cheek before Byakuya could open his mouth to complain. Byakuya glared at him as his blush returned, "You know how I feel about that nickname."

"I know how you feel about brushes too." Kenpachi said watching Byakuya's face turn a shade redder. He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure back, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped. Michiru and Isane loved this. They never saw Byakuya like this before. Michiru never knew Byakuya could actually blush and be embarrassed like everyone else. His noble air always displaced that notion about him. Now she could believe all the stories Yoruichi told about him. She looked over at Isane who had the same look on her face. Isane was surprised to see such a deep red color on Byakuya's face. He looked cute and actually shy for once.

Kenpachi turned back to Michiru and Isane, "I like training, my bells, going out for drinks, the stars, and this one book Byakuya bought me from the human world. It's about the different myths based on the stars."

"I didn't know you read Kenpachi." Michiru said.

Kenpachi scoffed, "I don't, but my friend here likes to make me read. He says I need to be more cultured."

"You do, there's nothing wrong with reading a book from time to time. Not a book about fighting either." Byakuya said stopping Kenpachi before he could say it.

Michiru giggled, "I see Byakushi is making sure you're ok."

Byakuya glared as Kenpachi smiled placing a kiss on his cheek, "Yep he cares about me. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Byakuya glared trying to push his offending blush down again. Isane giggled, "That's very nice Kuchiki-taichou."

"Thank you Kotetsu-fukutaichou. At least someone in the room has manners." Byakuya said.

"As I said before Isane-chan my friend here gets off on that type of stuff." Kenpachi said chuckling when Byakuya hit him.

"Stop…" Byakuya said slowly before feeling Kenpachi's hand in his lap. He looked over at him seeing the wild look in his eyes as he smirked. Byakuya took a breath _He wouldn't…he wouldn't…_ he kept repeating to himself in his head.

Michiru and Isane noticed that Byakuya now looked like he was fighting with himself. They wondered what the heck Kenpachi was doing to him underneath his desk. Michiru laughed as Isane pushed her thought aside. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at their reactions, "What?"

Michiru snickered, "Oh nothing Byakuya, anyway do you have any favorite flowers?"

"Hmm…I only like one particular flower." Kenpachi said watching the flush return to Byakuya's cheeks. "But I don't mind violets or cherry blossoms. They're not that bad."

"I love violets they're my favorite flower." Michiru said.

"Cherry blossoms are quite nice, but next question your first kiss?" Isane asked.

"Hmm…someone in the Rukongai district you guys wouldn't know her. I think her name was Suki, but I don't know if that was her real name." Kenpachi said as Byakuya shook his head.

Michiru snickered, "Your second kiss?"

"Hmm…I think I had one, but I don't remember. The second kiss I do remember is Byakuya." Kenpachi said smiling.

"You remember that day?" Byakuya asked.

"Yep, how could I forget that we kissed after our captain's meeting that day Kuya-kun?" Kenpachi said kissing Byakuya on the cheek again. Byakuya blinked before flushing lightly again, but he didn't glare at him this time. He looked content this time like he was secretly happy about something. Besides Byakuya figured he let this one slide.

Michiru smiled, "Aww how cute."

Isane grinned, "It really is, that's so sweet, but um next question. How long does it take you to put your bells in your hair?"

"Hmm, three sometimes four hours," Kenpachi said.

"You should get someone to help you." Byakuya said.

"Never, besides, I get them in eventually." Kenpachi said.

"Yes, but half the day is gone." Byakuya said.

"You're just mad because I could be spending that time with you." Kenpachi said smirking in victory at the slight shift Byakuya made in his lap.

"Shut up…" Byakuya breathed under his breath.

Kenpachi laughed as Michiru giggled, "Are you ever going to get your rematch with Ichigo?"

"I will when he stops fucking Renji or Uryuu. Whichever comes first," Kenpachi said.

"You mean whoever comes first…" Byakuya said softly under his breath.

"What?" Isane asked.

Kenpachi snickered as Byakuya shook his head, "No, it's nothing Kotetsu-san."

"Ok, well many people know you have a pet name for Kuchiki-san. Does Kuchiki-san have a nickname for you?" Isane asked.

Kenpachi looked at Byakuya who refused to return his gaze. Kenpachi rubbed the hand that was in his lap eliciting a quiet gasp from Byakuya. He turned to him, "What?"

"You heard Isane-chan do you have a nickname for me?" Kenpachi said smirking.

"…I do, but it's mine." Byakuya said.

"Come on everyone knows that Kuya-kun is for me why don't you tell them that name that's for you?" Kenpachi asked.

Byakuya looked over at Isane and Michiru then back over at Kenpachi. He sighed, "Ok I call him Zara-kun."

"And…" Kenpachi said smiling at Byakuya's glare as the noble closed his eyes.

"My sexy demon…" Byakuya said softly.

Kenpachi smiled, "See was that hard,"

"Harder than you imagine. You better not write that down Kotetsu-san." Byakuya said glaring at Isane.

"Of course, I would never think of it." Isane said looking over at Michiru who smirked in response. Isane held back her chuckles she knew that look it reminded her of Yachiru when she has a plan in mind. She pretended to cross out the answer. She switched to a new sheet to hide her evidence.

Michiru smiled, "Our readers want to know do you sleep in your bells?"

"No it's too uncomfortable to sleep like that." Kenpachi said rubbing his hand in Byakuya's lap. He smirked at Byakuya's intake of breath. Byakuya closed his eyes before opening them slowly. _Damn this man…why is he doing this now?_

He glared at Kenpachi who smirked at him before moving his hand again. Byakuya gripped Kenpachi's pants trying to keep his composure and not moan out loud in front of Isane and Michiru. If Michiru knew what was going on she would not let him live this down.

"How do you keep your hair up?" Isane asked.

"I use this gel Yumichika got me. It's really good and it keeps my hair up for a long time, though it's a bitch to wash out." Kenpachi said as he stopped his hand. Byakuya sighed quietly in relief though there was a problem.

He was hard.

Byakuya took another breath trying to calm down, but it wouldn't work. He was aroused and wanted to "talk" to Kenpachi soon very soon if possible. Michiru noticed his discomfort giving him an evil smirk. Byakuya knew that smirk as he groaned inwardly. She was going to drag this out for as a she could. His only hope was Isane.

"There's a rumor going around saying that you killed a man because he yelled at Yachiru. Is that true?" Michiru asked.

"You don't see him around do you?" Kenpachi asked as he started to rub Byakuya again. Byakuya took a breath closing his eyes. Isane blinked she thought she heard a moan, but she pushed it aside.

"What would you do if someone tried to kill Kuchiki-san?" Isane said.

"I would slice off the guy's arm that way he'll never be able to use that arm again. Then I would cut off his leg so he wouldn't be able to walk. I know Byakuya can take care of himself, but I can never pass up a good fight when I see one. I won't have to worry about anyone challenging him though." Kenpachi said smirking as he nuzzled Byakuya's neck. Byakuya let out a soft moan losing himself for a second. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what he did. He quickly put a hand over his mouth glaring at Kenpachi.

Isane blushed nearly dropping her brush in the process. Michiru stifled her giggles as a red blush covered her face. They couldn't believe it. Byakuya moaned, he moaned in front of them and it was so hot!

"Um, what was the nicest gift or gifts you ever received?" Michiru asked once she calmed down again.

"Hmm, a homemade weapon from Yachiru, my favorite type of gel from Yumichika, an all morning sparring match with Ikkaku and a bag of bells from Byakuya." Kenpachi said. "That's why I'm so mad now. The bells that Aoi kid stole are the bells Byakuya gave me."

"I didn't know you still had them." Byakuya said.

Kenpachi smiled, "Of course, it's one of my favorite gifts Kuya-kun." He leaned forward being stopped by two fingers, "Not in front of guests."

"Tch you didn't care early this morning in your garden…" Kenpachi murmured reveling in the blush that covered Byakuya's cheeks.

"Shut it," Byakuya said as Kenpachi chuckled.

If Isane and Michiru didn't finish this soon they would have the worst nosebleed in history.

Isane cleared her throat fighting hard not to smile, "If you were stranded on an island who would you want to be there with you?"

"I would want Yachiru, Michiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and of course Byakuya. We would have so much fun on that island." Kenpachi said.

"Aww thanks Ken-chan, we most definitely would." Michiru said smiling.

"That island would be so chaotic." Byakuya said shaking his head hiding his small smile behind his hand.

"Hell yeah oh and I would want you to be there too Isane. We need someone to heal us after all those fights." Kenpachi said.

Isane giggled, "It would be very fun Kenpachi."

"We have one more question. If you could be an animal what would you be?" Michiru asked.

"Hmm I would be a wolf. I like those animals and the power they have." Kenpachi said.

"It would make sense, since you act like one. Your squad is your pack and there's one of your pups." Byakuya said pointing to Michiru who puffed her cheeks out.

"I'm not that bad. Geez you scratch a man one time and people start calling you names." Michiru said rolling her eyes as Isane laughed.

"You love that I'm a wolf." Kenpachi growled in Byakuya's ear earning a muffled moan from Byakuya. He closed his eyes trying to calm down, but he couldn't help it. He did love Kenpachi's growls and he knew it.

Michiru giggled, "Aww so Byakuya…are you Kenpachi's prey?"

Byakuya glared at her as Isane blushed, "Michiru! Thank you for participating Kenpachi. Do you have any words for our readers?"

"Follow your own path even if you get lost on the way do it and have fun along the way. If anyone tells you otherwise flip them the bird and keep going." Kenpachi said.

Michiru cheered as Isane giggled, "Thank you Kenpachi. This interview has been very fun."

"Yeah I really love this one. Thanks again Ken-chan." Michiru said smiling.

Kenpachi smiled, "You two are welcome. Do you know who you're going to do next?"

"No, but we're going to discuss that at our next meeting." Michiru said.

"Which starts in a few minutes Michiru," Isane said.

"Well whoever it is tell me. I like these interviews they're fun. Right Byakuya?" Kenpachi said squeezing Byakuya's length gently. Byakuya took a breath as he nodded, "I do admit these interviews are…quite enjoyable." _Leave the room…leave the room you two…leave now…_ he thought trying not to thrust in Kenpachi's hand.

Michiru smiled, "Will do Ken-chan. I suppose we should go soon. If we don't, Yachiru will think we're having fun without her."

Isane nodded, "That's true, well it was nice to see you again Kenpachi, Kuchiki-taichou." She bowed to Byakuya. She straightened up smiling at Kenpachi.

"I had a lot of fun hanging out here Ken-chan and Byakushi. We should so do this again." Michiru said smiling. She walked over to the desk giving Kenpachi a hug. She gave Byakuya a quick hug. She ran away before he could do anything to her. Michiru and Kenpachi laughed at the shocked look on Byakuya's face as Isane shook her head. She put her brush and answers inside her robe making sure not to lose them this time. She walked over to Michiru grabbing her arm, "Come on Michiru it's time to go."

She dragged a pouting Michiru towards the door, "But I want to mess with Byakuya." She whined.

Isane tugged on her arm, "You can mess with him later. It's time for us to go."

Michiru sighed in defeat, "Ok, see you later Ken-chan. Bye Byakushi."

Kenpachi smiled, "Don't be a stranger you two. You two are welcome to the 11th squad anytime."

Byakuya nodded, "See you later Kawamura-san, Kotetsu-san."

"Thanks again Kenpachi, goodbye." Isane said opening the door.

"Don't hurt him Ken-chan." Michiru said as she smirked.

"Michiru…" Isane said in an exasperated tone as she closed the door behind her. "I can't believe you told him that." she said when they were out the room going down the hallway.

Michiru giggled, "I couldn't help myself Byakuya is so fun."

Isane shook her head again, "Oh Michiru,"

Michiru giggled walking with Isane down the hallway. They knew Yachiru would love these answers.

*~*~*

When Byakuya felt Isane's and Michiru's reiatsu leave the area he moaned. He turned around in Kenpachi's lap tangling his hands in his hair bringing their lips together in a rough kiss. Kenpachi groaned wrapping his arms around Byakuya's waist pushing him closer against him. Byakuya groaned rubbing against Kenpachi as he gripped his hair tighter making his bells shake slightly. Kenpachi smiled in the kiss. He knew nothing got Byakuya hotter than when he growled in his ear. He knew Byakuya loved when he showed him that he was his demon.

They broke the kiss slowly staring in each other's eyes. Byakuya leaned forward resting his forehead against Kenpachi's neck panting lightly, "Damn…you…"

Kenpachi chuckled, "What do you mean Kuya-kun?" He looked down into Byakuya's eyes seeing the lust under his anger.

"Shut up and kiss me…" Byakuya hissed as Kenpachi chuckled, "Of course…"

He leaned forward crushing his lips against Byakuya's again in a rough kiss. Byakuya groaned pushing his tongue through Kenpachi's lips. Kenpachi moaned pushing Byakuya to the floor as his hand returned to the job of stroking Byakuya. Byakuya moaned breaking the kiss as he started rocking against his hand.

"Harder…Harder…" Byakuya hissed gripping Kenpachi's hair. Kenpachi groaned nipping his neck, "You're so hot…"

"Hot…too…hot…cool me down…" Byakuya breathed arching his back pushing his body into Kenpachi's hand. Kenpachi groaned he loved when Byakuya threw caution to the wind. He saw something by Byakuya's head. He reached over grabbing it as Byakuya moaned quietly pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Isn't that Kawamura-san's ribbon?" Byakuya said before moaning softly again.

"Yeah it is, she must've dropped it when she walked over here." Kenpachi said moving his hand faster hearing Byakuya hiss softly.

"Are…you…going…to…to…return it?" Byakuya moaned in between gasps as he closed his eyes.

Kenpachi looked at the ribbon in his hand an evil smirk coming to his face slowly as he stopped his hand. Byakuya opened his eyes wondering what happened to the wonderful sensations going through his body. He hated when Kenpachi pushed his walls down, making him putty in his hands, but Kenpachi was so hot when he did it. Besides Kenpachi is the only person to see this side of him.

He looked up at Kenpachi, his evil smirk, then the ribbon in his hand. He looked at him curiously, "Kenpachi…what are you going to do?"

Kenpachi grinned, "Oh just find a way to use this ribbon."

Byakuya swallowed his breath quickening at the look in Kenpachi's eyes. He nodded, "Ok, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Kenpachi asked.

Byakuya let a small smirk grace his features as he stood up. He walked to the desk taking a seat on top of it. He let the top part of his hakama fall to his shoulders as a few strands of hair fell in front of his face, creating a curtain over his eyes. Kenpachi growled his body stirring instantly as he looked at Byakuya.

_How the hell can this man look so hot and be so graceful at the same time? This man has a skill, a very good skill. _Kenpachi thought licking his lips.

Byakuya smirked he loved when Kenpachi looked at him with that untamed look of passion in his eyes. It made him feel alive, wanted, and so damn hot. He raised a slender finger beckoning his demon towards him. Kenpachi growled walking towards Byakuya. He placed both hands on the side of him leaning forward until their lips touched. He noticed how Byakuya's slender frame fit into his tall one. It was very nice.

"We do it on top of the desk then we go to my private office and talk. Don't forget the ribbon." Byakuya whispered against his lips. Kenpachi shivered, "Wouldn't think of it."

He closed the gap between them with another rough kiss. It seems like they were going to have to buy Michiru a new ribbon.

*~*~*

Yachiru squealed happily, "YOU TWO DID AN AWESOME JOB! THESE ANSWERS ARE GREAT!"

Nanao nodded, "I have to admit these are very good. How in the world did you two accomplish this? Especially with all that pandemonium happening in the 11th squad,"

Michiru smiled, "Oh it was easy."

Isane nodded, "Yeah it was they let us go through and didn't mess with us at all. It was actually really fun."

"It sure was," Michiru said looking up with everyone as the door opened then slammed closed. Sushi walked in carrying another uniform under her arm. She threw it at Michiru who dodged just in time.

"Sushi that uniform could have hurt me!" Michiru exclaimed.

Sushi sighed taking her seat as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It should have. That's the eighth uniform you're destroyed this year, no this month. Can't you keep your clothes on?"

"I can, I'm wearing a tank top aren't I?" Michiru said walking over to grab her extra uniform.

"Yeah this time around," Sushi grumbled giving Michiru a glare.

Matsumoto laughed, "Calm down Sushi here look at this. They got Kenpachi's answers even the nicknames Byakuya gives Kenpachi."

Sushi's eyes widened as she looked over the answers. She smiled, "These are good. These are really good."

"Am I off the hook now because I did a good job?" Michiru asked smiling hopefully.

"Don't push it. These answers are great, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet." Sushi said as Michiru groaned, "You're so mean to me!"

"Shut it," Sushi said as Michiru groaned.

Haineko laughed, "Aww poor Michi-chan she's in trouble. Are you going to be punished?"

"No I'm not Haineko. You talk a lot for a woman who had to be carried here." Michiru said as Matsumoto laughed.

Haineko blushed, "Shut up, it's Kazeshini's fault anyway. That man is so…"

"OK! TMI! No one wants to hear that." Matsumoto said.

"Like hearing your escapades is any better!" Haineko said angrily.

Matsumoto glared, "You know what…"

"Ladies please! Now that we have Kenpachi's interview we have to think about who we should do next." Nanao said.

"Nanao's right who should we do next?" Sushi said. She looked over at Michiru noticing her hair loose around her face. "Michi-chan where is your ribbon?"

Yachiru jumped into her lap, "Yeah where's your ribbon Michi-Michi?"

"Um I think I left it behind in Kenpachi's office." Michiru said.

"Did you go back to get it?" Nanao asked.

Michiru and Isane blushed they looked at each other before turning back towards Nanao. They did go back to get the ribbon, but when they approached Kenpachi's office they heard a couple of muffled sounds. They eased closer to the door to see if everything was ok. When they heard a breathless, "Kenpachi…more…" followed behind a breathless "Byakuya…" They knew that Michiru could forget about her ribbon.

Michiru giggled patting Yachiru on the head, "Um I'll just go by a new one. I didn't want to bother Ken-chan again especially when he's entertaining Byakushi."

She giggled as everyone woman, except Unohana, Nemu, and Yachiru, blushed or did a giggle of some kind.

Nanao recovered first she cleared her throat as she pushed up her glasses, "Anyway back to the question at hand. I say we do Toshirou. He placed third again in our polls again."

"Hmm I say we do Kira. He is acting captain now too so it would be pretty fun." Michiru said.

"I say Shuuhei the 69 on his cheek says it all." Rukia said blushing lightly.

"True, but what about Ukitake-taichou I'm sure he has some secrets. Some really good ones that involves Shunsui and who knows who else," Matsumoto said smirking.

"You leave my sweet captain out of this!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Please, Kiyone, not again. Calm down it will be ok." Isane said.

"But Isane she thinks my captain is hiding something when I know he's not!" Kiyone exclaimed.

Matsumoto smiled equal to that of a Cheshire cat, "Just because he's nice doesn't mean he's innocent."

Isane ran over to hold back Kiyone who tried to pounce on Matsumoto. Matsumoto laughed, "You can't protect him forever Kiyone."

"I WILL! I WILL!" Kiyone screamed trying to break out of Isane's grasp. Isane sighed in disbelief as Unohana laughed, "Oh I don't know if you can Kiyone-chan. Jushiro-kun does have a couple of secrets as well as Shunsui."

"See even Unohana-san knows that Ukitake and Shunsui have secrets. They're the ones we should do next." Matsumoto said.

"NO! LEAVE MY CAPTAIN ALONE!" Kiyone wailed as Isane held Kiyone back as best as she can.

Matsumoto laughed as Nanao shook her head, "I say we stick to the polls. Many readers want to read about Toshirou and see if there's any truth to the rumors going around."

"Oh that's right, hey Sushi, Michiru have you two figured anything out yet." Matsumoto said.

Sushi shook her head, "Nope nothing yet though we have something. It's just really small."

Michiru nodded handing Yachiru another piece of candy, "Yeah it's a bit of a theory if you will."

"Ooo tell me, tell me." Yachiru said bouncing in her lap.

"Well we think that Toshirou might be involved in the Ichigo-Renji-Uryuu triangle. He has been spending time with each of them we think maybe there's something going on." Michiru said.

"Ooo my captain is going after three guys. I'm so proud of him." Matsumoto said happily wiping away an invisible stray tear.

"Our little Toshirou is growing up, but what about Ichigo? Shouldn't we put him into consideration? I mean he is as powerful as a captain and he's well known throughout the Seireitei." Nanao said.

"I say we put Ichi in the mix! Ichi probably has tons of things we can write about!" Yachiru said bouncing happily in Michiru's lap again.

"That's right we should. What do you say Nemu? You've been quiet throughout all this." Matsumoto said.

"Statistics show that our readers are very interested in Ichigo Kurosaki, Chad Sado, Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida. When we did the piece on Karakura town many people became interested in the three. Data also shows that the popularity for ex-captain Kisuke Urahara and ex-captain Yoruichi Shihoin has gone up as well. The Vizards and the Espada that defected from Aizen has also gained some fans as well." Nemu said as if she was reading off a data sheet.

"I knew they would. Many people loved our piece on Ulquiorra. He has so many fans now because of his sadness." Nanao said.

"Hmm, but if we try to do everyone wouldn't be stretching ourselves thin?" Isane said after helping Kiyone to her seat.

"What do you mean Ne-Ne?" Yachiru asked.

"I mean if we try to do everyone at once we'll burn out. I say we should do the captains first, then the lieutenants, then the Espada, then the Vizards. Because you know how the Vizards don't like to share the spotlight." Isane said thinking back to the time she took care of Shinji. For a man who almost had his head chopped off he had a lot of energy. He would always get mad when Isane had to check on another patient. She was thankful for Hiyori and her sandal of justice.

Nanao put her hand to her chin in thought, "That's a very good idea Isane-chan. That way we'll be able to get them all in a timely fashion."

"Yay good idea Isane-chan!" Yachiru said happily jumping off Michiru's lap into Isane's. Isane smiled as she handed Yachiru a piece of candy, "Thank you madam president."

"Now that we're organized we still need to pick who we should interview next." Nanao said.

"Well Unohana, Sushi, and Soi Fong are captains. Do you guys want to go next?" Kiyone asked.

"No I'm fine I'll go after we find the truth about the rumors going around." Unohana said.

"I still need to research things. I'll go after Unohana or Toshirou." Sushi said.

"No I'll go after Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fong said.

"Hey you guys have forgotten something! What about us?" Haineko exclaimed glaring at everyone in the room.

Matsumoto scoffed, "What about you?"

Haineko's eyes narrowed, "What about us zanpaktou? Aren't we popular or something yet? Because I know I would love to read about Shirosaki and Zangetsu."

Yachiru's eyes lit up, "We could do a zanpaktou piece! That's so cool!"

"I have always wondered about the relationship between those two." Matsumoto said as Michiru nodded, "Me too I bet Shirosaki is really kinky."

Sode no Shirayuki laughed softly, "He's very open about his escapades."

"Oh he is did he tell you the story about him, Zangetsu, and bottle of chocolate sauce. That was good." Haineko said as Sode no Shirayuki nodded, "It was or how about the time they…"

"As much as I love to hear these stories we're going to be here all day if we do and we still haven't voted for who's going to be next." Rukia said.

"Rukia's right we should choose." Michiru said.

"Ok then, well, who should go next? I say Toshirou." Nanao said.

"I say Ukitake." Matsumoto said giggling as Kiyone started to fume.

"I say Shunsui." Isane said.

"I say Hisagi-san." Unohana said.

"I say Kira-kun." Michiru said.

"I say Urahara since technically he was a captain and we hang out in his house all the time. Besides Mayuri would never let us interview him," Sushi said.

Nemu nodded in agreement, "It's true he wouldn't. He would see it as a breach in security or we're trying to uncover one of his experiments."

Haineko shivered, "Man Mayuri and Ashisogi Jizo are both so weird, but I say Toshirou. Hyōrinmaru has told me some very interesting things about him."

"He's a very interesting person. That's my captain." Matsumoto said smiling proudly.

"Well I say Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fong said.

"Still have your little crush on her." Suzumebachi said shaking her head.

Soi Fong glared at her, "Shut up."

Rukia stifled a laugh behind her hand before clearing her throat, "I vote for Urahara."

"I vote for that Ichigo boy. He's practically a captain anyway." Sode no Shirayuki said as Rukia nodded, "He is."

"I vote for Komamura since he is a captain and a male." Nemu said as everyone nodded in agreement. They would always seem to forget Komamura. They were glad Nemu reminded them this time. They wouldn't forget about him this time.

"Well I say Shunsui. That way you'll leave my captain alone." Kiyone said glaring at Matsumoto. Matsumoto stuck her tongue out at her in response as Haineko laughed, "Well I say Ukitake. Matsumoto couldn't believe it. She actually agreed with her for once.

Nanao pushed up her glasses, "Well madam president what do you say? Since none of us can really decide."

"I say we have a vote! We put a poll in the magazine and our readers can vote on who they want. Then we have a vote of our own! The captain with the highest votes wins!" Yachiru said happily as she bounced in Isane's lap again.

"I like it." Isane said giving Yachiru another piece of candy as many of the other members nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We have a vote, agreed." Nanao said as everyone nodded, "Agreed."

"This is going to be fun." Yachiru said happily as munched on her favorite candy.

"It's going to be interesting that's for sure." Isane said handing Yachiru another piece of candy.

Ta-da finished I tried to make this chapter as funny and crazy as possible. You know to represent the 11th squad well. I will put more of Michiru's and Sushi's back story in "Love in the Seireitei", but I can tell you a little about them now.

Michiru is around the same age as Isane. She used to be the fourth chair in squad 11 since Yumichika wouldn't take it. She's very protective of Kira and Renji. She's known Sushi since childhood. She has sky blue hair with dark blue eyes. She loves cute things as much as Yumichika, but she's not as vain as him. She has a bad habit of saying anything off the top of her head and spacing out during important things like meetings. Sometimes she and Nanao don't see eye to eye which causes them to fight. Yamamoto says she talks too much and is too reckless, but he won't remove her because she gets her job done.

Sushi is the same age as Renji. She used to be second chair of the 12th squad when Urahara was captain. Before entering the 12th squad she trained in the fourth squad for awhile. She joined the 13th squad after Mayuri took over and would help Kaien and Rukia take care of Ukitake. She has jet black hair with dark blue eyes. She has a little brother named Suzaku and they're the lost children of the Nakamura clan. Her clan deals with different psychic happenings within the Seireitei. She has a little empathy power. If she doesn't works hard to control it, it will take over her and she will feel the strongest emotion in the room at the time. She's the only one besides Unohana who will work with Mayuri. She likes to speak out against different things she has a problem with much to the chargin of Yamamoto. She used to clash a lot with Tousen and Aizen on many different subjects. She's very calm, cool, and collected. Until she's pushed too far then she snaps and will fight to the death much to amusement of Kenpachi and the 11th squad.

I hope I haven't made them into Mary-sues because I try to make my original characters well original, but if they appear that way I will work my best to change them. Anyway as Yachiru said there is a poll on my profile page where you can vote for the next captain to be interviewed. I wonder who will win. ^^ Well thanks for reading and being patient with me I hoped you've enjoyed the craziness so far.

See you guys later or as Gin would say bye-bye.

P.S: Omake chapter coming up in a couple of days. I hope .


End file.
